Last Dance
by s3v3n
Summary: //completed// Sendoh is in love with a girl.. but will the girl's secrets hurt him??.. please review!!
1. Unknown Girl

"Last Dance" hey everyone!!!good day to you all!!.. hope you love this romantic fic!!.. well.. please review this!!.. tnx!!!..  
  
_s3v3n_  
  
@--,--_____--,--@  
  
It had already been a year since Akira Sendoh graduated from high school. He had now been entering a school different from the school of his former teammate, Uozumi. He had been offered a scholarship there and since it's near his home he accepted it.  
  
*Yawn* it's already 6 in the morning and a lazy, handsome guy is getting up from bed.  
  
"Akira!!!" the familiar voice of his mother called. "It's late!! You better get up now or you'll be late!!!"  
  
*Yawn* "Yeah Mom!!!!" Sendoh shouted. *sigh* "Another boring day at school" Sendoh murmured.  
  
After 30 mins., Sendoh finally got down and ate breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning mom" Sendoh greeted. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Good Morning Akira, I cooked your favorite, Hotdogs!!" his mom replied with a happy tone in her voice.  
  
"Awww.mom!!.." Sendoh said irritated. "I've been having hotdog for breakfast since I was born!"  
  
"Well, then why did you ask me what's for breakfast if you already had a clue??"  
  
"Just give me lemonade" Sendoh said sitting down on one of the chairs of their dining table.  
  
After he drank a glass of lemonade he kissed his mom goodbye and left.  
  
I wonder what's going to be new today, he thought while walking to school. The public Basketball court is near his house and he always passed by it when he's going to school. Sendoh looked at his watch and it was already 6:45. I still have 15 mins. to get to school, he thought. As he was passing by the public Basketball court, he saw a girl about his age playing Basketball. He stopped for awhile to watch the girl play. "She's good" he said quietly. He saw the determined look on the girl's face whenever she attempts a shot and the beautiful smile of the girl whenever she makes it. He was so fascinated by the girl that Sendoh forgot all about the time. It was already 6:55 when he got to his senses. He ran as fast as he can so he won't be late, but unfortunately, when he got to his classroom, his teacher was already there.  
  
"Akira Sendoh, Late AGAIN!" the teacher said loudly when he saw Sendoh entering the classroom. "I wonder what grade you will get in my class"  
  
"Im sorry, Sir" Sendoh said smiling. His smile made the girls in his class curse their teacher for scolding Sendoh.  
  
"Don't give me that smile" the teacher said. And with that, he turned around, and continued writing on the board.  
  
The moment he sat on his chair, Sendoh can only think of the girl he saw. He didn't even notice his bestfriend Miyagi, who is sitting beside him and a former Shohoku player who is attending the same school as Sendoh's, when he was calling him to ask about the Math problem.  
  
"Hey Sendoh!!" Miyagi said shrugging the shoulder of his bestfriend.  
  
"Huh?!" Sendoh said getting back to his senses.  
  
"Man, what happened to you?!?!.. Anyway, can you help me with the problem on the board?"  
  
"Oh.. Umm.. I wasn't listening to the Mr. Kazaki" Sendoh said.  
  
"You?!?!.. not listening?!?".. Are you in love?!" Miyagi said, his eyebrows raising.  
  
"Whatever.. I'll tell you later while we eat recess." Sendoh said.  
  
"This is new!!.. I've never seen you fall in love you know?" Miyagi said with a tone in his voice.  
  
"How can you be sure it's about love?!" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I just know it. Like me with Aya-chan!!" Miyagi said while his eyes turn to hearts.  
  
Sendoh forced a laugh and started copying notes. At the end of the period, the teacher said that there will be a quiz tomorrow and Sendoh shouldn't be late. Everyone laughed except for the girls who admire Sendoh.  
  
As he and Miyagi stepped out of the classroom, Miyagi already questioned him.  
  
"So.. who is this lucky girl??"  
  
"Why *lucky girl*?" Sendoh asked. "Geezzz.. Can't you see all the girls who like you?!?!?.. I'll do anything for that!"  
  
"Really??.. Do ANYTHING for that?.. I'll tell Ayako!!"  
  
"I think I heard my name.." a girl suddenly approached them.  
  
"Ohhh.. Hi Aya-chan!" Miyagi greeted her!!  
  
"So.. are you Basketball players talking about me?!?" she asked.  
  
"Miyagi said how...." Miyagi shot him a look ".how.. beautiful you are!!!!.."  
  
"Yah!!.. How beautiful you are, Aya-chan!" Miyagi agreed.  
  
"Whatever!!.. well.. I still got to study. So.. see you later!!" She said.  
  
"That was close!!.. Are you really a *bigmouth*?!?!" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Hey!!.. You should thank me for not telling her the truth!" Sendoh reasoned out.  
  
"Fine.. Thanks!.. So.. let's grab a seat in the canteen and tell me your story."  
  
"You never give up, do you?" Sendoh said and Miyagi chuckled.  
  
As they reached the canteen, they bought their sodas and grabbed a seat away from the girls who are admirers of Sendoh.  
  
"Okay.. now we're seated.. spit it out!" Miyagi said.  
  
"Well.. I really shouldn't be late today but as I was passing by the Public Basketball court, I saw this girl. beautiful girl who's playing Basketball.. and *damn*.. she's good!.." Sendoh started  
  
"Wait, did you meet her?... maybe she's tomboy!!!" Miyagi interrupted.  
  
"No I don't think she's tomboy because.geeee.. if you see her smile, she's got the most beautiful smile.. and whenever she attempts a shot, she looks so determined and if she makes it, she smiles!!.." Sendoh said smiling.  
  
"Well.. what's her name?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Umm.. I didn't talk to her.. I just watched her.. and.. I was already late.. remember??"  
  
"Geezzzz. I can't believe you.. you didn't get her name!!.. you shouldn't have gotten the number 7!!" Miyagi said standing up because Sendoh got his number and his number now is 5..(A_Y_A_K_O)  
  
"So?.. what's with 7 anyway?!" Sendoh asked standing up and walking back to their building.  
  
"Well.. if nothing's with 7 then you should have given it to me!!" Miyagi argued.  
  
"You know what??.. everyday we fight over that number even if the number is already mine!!!.. we settled it in a 1-on-1 game right?!" Sendoh said.  
  
"Some day, I'll beat you!!" Miyagi said with a menacing look.  
  
"I'll wait for that day.. Let's say.. in 100 years??.. or even the next millennium??" Sendoh boasted.  
  
[laughs] "You can be such a big-head!!!" Miyagi said.  
  
`~*End of chapter.. will continue soon!!!!*~'  
  
_s3v3n_ 


	2. Going Crazy

Ei!!!.. please reviews!!!!!.. tnx!!  
  
_s3v3n_  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
The following day, Sendoh woke up at 5:30 a.m, he took a bath and by 6 a.m he got down just as his mother was shouting to wake him up.  
  
"You're early today.. Why??" his mom asked.  
  
"Good morning mom!.. I hope my breakfast isn't hotdog." Sendoh said sarcastically and not answering his mother's question.  
  
"Well, it's bacon and egg" his mother replied.  
  
"Yummm."  
  
Sendoh ate as fast he could and didn't even kiss his mother goodbye.  
  
"Something got to him" his mom said to herself.  
  
As Sendoh was nearing the Basketball court, he can already hear a ball bouncing. He quickened his steps so he can already see the girl. "Hah!!.. She's here!!" Sendoh said to himself. He took the ball that is in his bag so he can play in the other court and planned to let the ball roll over to the other side of the court where she is playing.  
  
As Sendoh started playing she can see the girl glancing every other time in his direction so he decided to play it cool. After several minutes, he let the ball bounce on his shoe and go in the direction of the girl.  
  
"Excuse me, can you hand over the ball?" he asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" the girl said smiling.  
  
"Thanks!" Sendoh said when he receiver the ball. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Umm.. Anica"  
  
"Hi!.. I'm-"  
  
"I know who you are" Anica interrupted. "You're Akira Sendoh."  
  
"Wow!.. How did you know? He asked.  
  
"I'm really interested in Basketball.. so.. I know famous Basketball players." She said proudly.  
  
"Am I famous?" He asked blushing.  
  
"Yeah, you are!.. Don't try to be humble!" She said coolly.  
  
Wow, this girl is awesome!!.. She's not the normal kind of girl... He thought.  
  
"So.. where are you studying?" He asked.  
  
"I..stopped studying." She said.  
  
"Why?" He asked in a shocked voice.  
  
She bowed down her head and He got the clue that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"You're really good in Basketball!.. I saw you yesterday. and today.." He said  
  
"Really?!?" She said blushing. "No one told me that before.."  
  
"Well, maybe they haven't seen the *real* you.." He said looking at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Well,I better go back to my practice." She said looking away.  
  
"What do you do when you practice?" He asked in an interested tone of voice.  
  
"I practice outside shooting." She said walking away.  
  
"Well.. let me practice with you!" He said smiling and following her.  
  
"Ummm..Okay.." She said smiling back at him.  
  
They practiced until Anica was exhausted.  
  
"You did great." He said. "You look very tired, do you want me to walk you home?.."  
  
"No thanks.. I can walk on my own.." She said chuckling. "Thanks for everything, Sendoh."  
  
"It was my pleasure" He said flashing his wide smile.  
  
Sendoh glanced at his watch and saw that it was 7:00 already. "OHH. MY. GOSH!" he shouted. He ran as fast as he could but it was already 7:15 when he arrived at his classroom.  
  
"AKIRA SENDOH!!!!" Mr. Kazaki boomed. "What did I tell you yesterday?"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Kazaki" Sendoh said in a shivering voice. "I was playing Basketball and I didn't know that it was late. Sorry sir."  
  
It was the first time Sendoh told Mr. Kazaki why he was late because he thought that the reason *Basketball* might work, and it did.  
  
"Okay, Fine!.. I know Basketball means a lot to you but you also have to concentrate on your studies." Mr. Kazaki said. "Here, get a paper, and start answering."  
  
As Sendoh sat on his chair, he looked at his best friend Miyagi and said: "I've got a lot to tell you" he winked.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Hey Sendoh!, Do you know the answer to #10?" Miyagi asked as they got out of the classroom.  
  
"Miyagi, I know her name!!.. It's Anica!" Sendoh said enthusiastically.  
  
"Great!.. You only know her name and now, your best friend is asking you a question and you're not even answering me." Miyagi commented.  
  
"Miyagi, sorry!.. But this thing happens to me once in a blue moon! By the way, I didn't answer no. 10. happy?"  
  
"Great!.. You're one of the smartest students in our class and you don't even know the answer!!" Miyagi said raising his arms in disbelief.  
  
"I really don't get you Miyagi, yesterday, you were like interviewing me about this girl! And now that I know her and played with her, you're not even excited about asking questions! Sendoh said chuckling.  
  
Miyagi stopped walking and asked: "Played with her?!?!?.. Played Basketball?!?!"  
  
"Yeah!.. But I only pass the ball to her and she shoots it." Sendoh said coolly.  
  
Miyagi started walking again. "Ohh.. so that explains why you were late."  
  
"Geezzz.. if I'll play with her everyday, I'm going to be late EVERYDAY!!" Sendoh said and laughed.  
  
"Tell that to Mr. Kazaki!" Miyagi said and they both laughed.  
  
"So.. what's the name of the *lucky girl*?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"It's Anica. stop saying *lucky girl*!.. okay??" Sendoh pleaded.  
  
"Anica. Nice.. But the name Ayako is better!" Miyagi said while looking at the sky with eyes of hearts.  
  
"Whatever!!.. But you know what?.. She's not studying." Sendoh said looking at his daydreaming best friend.  
  
Miyagi, again stopped walking. "What??.. Why??"  
  
"She didn't tell me.. She just bowed down like it's hurting her, and I don't want to hurt her.. Miyagi, this is the first time I've felt something about someone." Sendoh said with a serious tone in his voice. "You should meet her. Even though she's not that beautiful, she's...no words can describe her..she's great!.. But more than great!.. you know what I mean?!?"  
  
Miyagi looked at him, surprised by his words and said: "You need food!!.. You're going crazy!"  
  
Only Miyagi laughed because Sendoh is really going crazy about her.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
After school, Miyagi and Sendoh went to the Basketball court and started practicing after they changed their clothes. The practice lasted for 2 hours but even though the other players stopped practicing, Sendoh was still practicing 3 pointers alone.  
  
"Still practicing, eh?" Miyagi asked as he stepped out of the locker room in clean and *unsweaty* clothes.  
  
"Yeah! I have to perfect my 3 pointers!" Sendoh said in an exhausted voice.  
  
"Will you stop being the perfect guy?? It's already 8:00 for crying out loud!! You still have homeworks to do!.. So please STOP!!" Miyagi shouted.  
  
Sendoh immediately stopped playing because he knew his best friend was right.  
  
"Okay, I won't dress up anymore, I'll go home." Sendoh said picking up his bag.  
  
"Well.. See'ya tom!.. Don't be late!!" Miyagi said.  
  
"We'll see about that!!" Sendoh said and winked as he stepped out of the gym.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
*Yawn* Sendoh got up and took a bath even though he was tired because he slept at 12 midnight yesterday due to his homeworks.  
  
I hope she's there! Sendoh thought when he left his house early in the morning. When he heard a ball bouncing, he ran and when he arrived on the court, he saw Anica playing already.  
  
"Good Morning Anica!" Sendoh greeted.  
  
"Good Morning Sendoh!" Anica greeted.  
  
"Can I join you again today?" He asked.  
  
"Well.. If it's okay with you, I challenge you on a 1-on-1 game." She said with her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Are you serious??" He asked.  
  
"Yeah! It had been my dream to play with a *famous* basketball player." She said excitedly.  
  
"Well.. Sure!" He said blushing.  
  
"Race to 11." She said while dribbling the ball.  
  
"Since you're the girl, your ball first." He said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
On her 1st possession, she made crossovers but he didn't let her pass through.  
  
"Nice try." He said smiling.  
  
After he said that, she made a 3 pointer because Sendoh didn't even try to block the shot.  
  
"You're not serious!" She said angrily.  
  
"Are you angry at me?.. Please don't be!" He pleaded. "If you want me to be serious, I'll be, if that makes you happy."  
  
I'll do anything to make you happy, he thought.  
  
Anica bowed down his head to prevent Sendoh from seeing her face red.  
  
The next possession is Sendoh's possession and he also made a 3 pointer. After that, when Anica tried to shoot on the base line, Sendoh blocked her, and he also managed to steal the ball from her and dunk.  
  
"Show off!" She murmured.  
  
"What?.. Did you say something?" He asked.  
  
"No.. Nothing.."  
  
The score is now 5-3. In her possession, she dribbled and then faked a shot, but Sendoh didn't fall for it so she has nothing to do but shoot the ball because if she will dribble again, she will commit traveling. So when she tried to shoot the ball, he blocked it.  
  
"Do you really want me to be serious?" He asked while dribbling the ball.  
  
"Yeah!" She said without looking at him.  
  
In Sendoh's next possession she shot another 3 pointer so the score is now 8-3. Anica shot in the free-throw line and made it because Sendoh let her get away in her crossovers.  
  
"I'll make you a deal." Sendoh said. "If I shoot this 3 pointer, you'll go out with me tonight, if not, I'll just treat you coffee tomorrow morning. Deal?"  
  
[laughs] "Okay."  
  
Sendoh made the 3 pointer and said: "I'll see you here at 6 then?"  
  
"Sure!.. I'll see you here at 6!" She said smiling and left.  
  
`~*Did you like it?!?!.. Is it too short or too long?!?!.. well.. reviews!!! Please!! Tnx!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	3. 1st Date

`~* heyyy!!!.. hope you like the 1st two and will still like the next chapters.. well.. reviews pleaseee!!!!*~' _s3v3n_  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Sendoh wasn't late for Mr. Kazaki's class so he had time to chat with his best friend Miyagi.  
  
"I have a date tonight!" Sendoh said excitedly to Miyagi.  
  
"Really?!?.. I also have a date tonight!" Miyagi said. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Ummm. I really don't know.. Where are you going?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Aya-chan will go shopping so we'll go to the mall and eat." Miyagi replied.  
  
"We'll also go to the mall, I think." Sendoh said. "We'll go to the same mall and eat at the same restaurant-"  
  
"But separate tables!" Miyagi interrupted.  
  
"Of course!.. So you'll meet her!!.. She's wonderful!!" Sendoh said excitedly.  
  
"But my Aya-chan is more wonderful!" Miyagi said in a romantic voice. "What restaurant?"  
  
"Ummm. The new one near the cinemas." Sendoh replied.  
  
"Okay. Isn't that expensive?!!?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Well.. If you really love Ayako, you'll go." Sendoh said smiling.  
  
"You owe me Sendoh." Miyagi said.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
After dismissal, Sendoh talked to the coach of the basketball team to tell him that he won't be able to practice. After that, he went straight home and started getting ready for his date. He wore a Blue polo and slacks. It was 5:45 when he finished getting ready and he quickly went to the basketball court so he won't be late.  
  
It's better to wait, than to be late, He thought.  
  
He waited for 5 mins. Then Anica finally arrived in fit pants and blue sleeveless.  
  
"You look great!" Sendoh said staring at her eyes.  
  
"Thanks!" Anica said looking away. "So where will we go?"  
  
"We're going to the mall and eat there." Sendoh replied still looking at her eyes.  
  
Anica finally looked at his eyes and said with twinkling eyes: "Great!.. I need to buy sandals. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Not a problem!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
While they were walking to the mall, Sendoh asked a few questions.  
  
"So.. Why do you practice so early in the morning?"  
  
It was after a few seconds before she answered: "Because I have tutor at 8 until 5"  
  
I want to be her tutor so I can be with her the whole day, he thought.  
  
"Really?!... That's long..." Sendoh said looking at the sky.  
  
"Yeah and it's really boring." She said chuckling.  
  
"Ummm. Anica, I haven't asked you this question, What's your last name?"  
  
"Ohh.. It's Kurama" Anica said.  
  
When they finally arrived at the mall, Sendoh looked at the people to see if Miyagi was there already.  
  
"So.. Let's eat" Sendoh said when they reached the restaurant.  
  
"This restaurant is expensive, right?" She asked. " I only bought a little money."  
  
"That's okay.. I'll pay for the bill.. It's my treat." He said.  
  
"Thanks.." She said smiling.  
  
"No, Thank YOU., For coming." He said when they got to their seats.  
  
They just looked at each other for several seconds and the waiter interrupted them asking for their orders. When they finished ordering, Miyagi arrived.  
  
"Hey Sendoh!!" Miyagi greeted.  
  
"Hey Miyagi!!, Hey Ayako!!" Sendoh greeted.  
  
"Hi Sendoh!" Ayako greeted smiling.  
  
"Oh!.. This is Anica Kurama" Sendoh introduced, pointing at Anica.  
  
"Hey Anica!!" Miyagi and Ayako greeted.  
  
"I'm Miyagi and this is my girlfriend Ayako." Miyagi said smiling.  
  
"Hello Miyagi!, Hello Ayako!" She said in reply.  
  
"Well.. We'll seat already and order.. Have fun Sendoh!" Miyagi said and winked.  
  
While waiting for their food, Sendoh saw it as an opportunity to get to know more about her.  
  
"Were you a Basketball varsity before?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"No. I just play.. just love for the game.." She replied.  
  
"Why?... Did you ever go to a school before?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I did!.. I just stopped 2 years ago." She said. "but it had been my dream to play with people.. not alone.."  
  
"So.. you always practice alone?"  
  
"Frequently!" she said in a sad tone.  
  
I got to change the topic, he thought. He saw Miyagi glancing at him and winking and that made him laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" she asked.  
  
"It's because of my friend Miyagi there." Sendoh said chuckling.  
  
"I envy you.." she said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Why?!?!?" Sendoh asked surprised.  
  
"You have friends..." She said in a very soft voice.  
  
"I'm your friend!" Sendoh said. "Don't you have other friends?"  
  
"No.. I don't. They left me." She said. How can she not have friends?, he asked himself. Sendoh saw the sad expression on Anica's face and quickly changed the topic.  
  
"You ordered Pasta, is that your favorite food?" He asked.  
  
"No.. That's my 2nd.. I like cheeseburger." She replied. "You're always asking me questions, it's time for me to ask.."  
  
"Okay!.. Fine with me!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Anica looks so familiar!" Ayako said while she and Miyagi were eating.  
  
"Yeah!.. It's like I've seen her before!" Miyagi agreed.  
  
Ayako went silent for awhile and said: "I know!!!!.. She studied in Shohoku!!!.. I only saw her when she was a freshman.. but after that, I didn't see her anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah!!!.. The girl who participates in dance contests?!?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Yeah!!!.. But strange.. On the 1st months of school, she has so many friends." She said. "But after that, I always see her alone.."  
  
"Strange." Miyagi said with a confused face. "That girl has a secret!"  
  
"Definetely!" Ayako agreed.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"So.. what's your favorite song?" Anica asked for a start.  
  
"Wherever You Will Go by The Calling." Sendoh replied. "And yours?"  
  
I'll go wherever you will go, Anica, he thought.  
  
"Last Chance by Allure" she said. "Someone told me you have so many admirers."  
  
"Just admirers.. but no girlfriends." Sendoh said blushing. "I can't believe it!"  
  
"What?" Anica asked.  
  
"It's just that, I haven't asked how old you are.."  
  
"Oh. I'm 18."  
  
"I'm also 18" he said. "When's your birthday?"  
  
"June 5" she replied. "When's yours?"  
  
"May 7"  
  
When their orders finally came, they ate and said goodbye to Miyagi and Ayako because they were leaving already to buy Anica's sandals.  
  
"Ohhhh!!!.. Look at that!!!!!" Anica said when they entered a shoe store. When Anica looked at the price of the sandals, she picked another one and bought it.  
  
When they got out of the store, Sendoh asked: "Can I walk you home?"  
  
"If it's okay with you" she replied.  
  
"Not a problem!"  
  
On the way home Sendoh again asked: "Why didn't you buy the other sandals?"  
  
"Ohh.. it was too expensive.. I can't afford it."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Sendoh was surprised to see that Anica's house was big.  
  
So, financial problem is not the reason why she doesn't attend school, he thought.  
  
They were greeted by her mother who has a very surprised reaction.  
  
"Hi ma!!.. This is Akira Sendoh." Anica introduced.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Kurama!" Sendoh greeted.  
  
"Hello Sendoh.." she greeted in reply.  
  
"Well.. I'll go home now, Good night Anica!" Sendoh said.  
  
"Goodnight!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
When they entered their house, Mrs. Kurama asked: "I thought you said you were going to the mall, ALONE?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma for lying.." Anica said.  
  
"Do you know the reason why you're studying at home and only going out of the house early in the morning?!?" Mrs. Kurama asked angrily.  
  
"I know ma, so I won't be seen by anyone." Anica replied lazily.  
  
"NO!!.. not only that!!!!!!.. But also not to associate with anyone else!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What's the commotion about?" Mr. Kurama asked.  
  
"It's Anica!!!.. She wet to the mall with a guy!" Mrs. Kurama replied, still furious.  
  
"You know you shouldn't. You know what happened 2 yrs. Ago when you got associated with some people." Mr. Kurama said disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry.. But you told me to be happy. and this is my happiness..." She said smiling.  
  
"You're our only girl.. I don't want you to get hurt.. so.. no more dates.." Mr. Kurama said, handling the situation.  
  
"No!!!.. You can't do this!!!.. Hurt?!?.. I'm hurt everyday just thinking that..that.," Anica said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't take away my happiness."  
  
After that, Anica ran out of the living room and went to her room.  
  
"If she'll continue, she'll break 2 hearts.." Mr. Kurama said.  
  
- - - -  
`~* reviews pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!.. tnx!!!.. hope you like it!!!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	4. Dream

`~*PLEASEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TNX!!!..*~' _s3v3n_  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Sendoh started his morning again by playing Basketball with Anica and Anica is also learning a lot from Sendoh.  
  
"So what happened to your date last night?... Did you kiss her?" Miyagi asked when Sendoh arrived in their classroom.  
  
"We didn't kiss, her mom interrupted us and she has this look that says she doesn't want me near Anica." Sendoh said.  
  
"She's just protective. But you're going to have a hard time." Miyagi said chuckling.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
But I'm going to make her mine, Sendoh thought.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
When Mr. Kazaki arrived, he scanned the students and gladly said: "Yes!.. Sendoh's not late!"  
  
"I'm just inspired in getting up early nowadays, sir." Sendoh said.  
  
"Maybe you want to see someone?" Mr. Kazaki asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Maybe" Sendoh winked and the girls giggled thinking it was them.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Did I tell you that Anica is from Shohoku?" Miyagi asked Sendoh while practicing Basketball after school.  
  
"Really?!?.. Tell me more about her!" Sendoh said excitedly.  
  
"Well. She always participates in dancing contests." Miyagi said. "And that's all I know."  
  
"Geezzz. I don't know how to dance.." Sendoh said.  
  
But I'll learn so I can dance with her, he thought.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
That night, Sendoh had a dream..  
  
`~* Dr3aM *~'  
  
Anica is in Sendoh's arms crying..  
  
"Why are you crying?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I'll never see you again. Sendoh.. Always remember that I love you.."  
  
And Anica disappeared like a wind...  
  
`~* EnD oF dReAm *~'  
  
Sendoh was woken up by his alarm clock.. it showed the time 5:30.  
  
"Whoah!.. What a dream!!" Sendoh said.  
  
What if it's true?.. What if something happened to Anica?!?!?, he thought.  
  
He quickly took a bath and didn't even eat breakfast so he'll see if Anica's still alive. When he arrived on the court, he saw Anica playing.  
  
*sighs* "I'm glad you're okay!" Sendoh said.  
  
"Why?.. Why are you saying that?" Anica asked and stopped playing Basketball to look at Sendoh.  
  
"It's just that I had a dream that you disappeared and you said that we'll never see each other again." Sendoh said looking straight at Anica's eyes. "I don't want that to happen."  
  
Anica's eyes widened and after a few seconds, she said: "Strange dream"  
  
"That will never happen, right?" Sendoh asked, moving closer to her.  
  
Anica just nodded and started practicing again. Sendoh practiced with her and after that, they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Good luck with your boring tutor!" Sendoh said smiling at her.  
  
[laughs] "Don't worry.. I can manage!!" She said.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Before the period of Mr. Kazaki ended, he said: "Akira Sendoh!.. You're doing great in my class even though sometimes.. No,. Frequently, you're late. so.. Because of that, you are the class' contestant for our quiz bee... And the quiz bee is the day after tomorrow!.. So be ready!.. That's all class.. You may go!"  
  
"Congratulations, Sendoh!... I hope you'll win!!" Miyagi said when Mr. Kazaki left their classroom.  
  
"Thanks!" Sendoh said. "Will you help me prepare??"  
  
"How will I help you?!?!" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Tutor-----" Sendoh said. "No.. Never mind.. I have a better idea!"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"I'll ask Anica if her tutor can tutor me.."  
  
"Ohhhhh.. But... "  
  
"But?!?!"  
  
"Why does she need a tutor, if she can just got to school??" Miyagi asked in a very confused manner.  
  
"I never ask her that.." Sendoh said. "Because it might hurt her again."  
  
"How can that hurt her?" Miyagi questioned Sendoh.  
  
"There should be a reason." Sendoh said. "But sometimes, other people shouldn't know the reason behind something because it might affect the person in a way."  
  
"You're right.. You really are smart!!" Miyagi said.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
After classes, Sendoh went to the house of Anica and her surprised mother answered the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Kurama, Is Anica there? Sendoh asked.  
  
"Oh. What do you need from her?" Mrs. Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"I just need to talk to her.. Ask her a favor.. " Sendoh replied.  
  
Before Mrs. Kurama can answer, Anica appeared at the door, beside her mother.  
  
"Hi Sendoh!!" Anica greeted. "Please come in."  
  
When they reached the living room, Anica asked their maid to get 2 glasses of orange juice.  
  
"So.. Why are you here?" Anica asked.  
  
"I need to ask you a favor?"  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"A *tutor* favor?"  
  
"Huh?!?!.. I don't get you."  
  
"I need to borrow your tutor" Sendoh said..  
  
Are tutors borrowed? he asked himself.  
  
"Ohhhhh!!!.... You want my tutor to teach you too!!" Anica said.  
  
"Exactly!!!.. Can he or she?"  
  
"Of course!!.. Her name is Ms. Tae.. And she can tutor you for free!!"  
  
"Really??.. Thanks!!.. So when can she tutor me?.. I only need 1 session.. maybe tomorrow for 1 hour."  
  
"She can tutor you after she tutors me." Anica explained.  
  
"Thanks!!.." Sendoh said taking a glass of orange juice.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
The next day, Sendoh still played Basketball with Anica and after that, school hours went by like a breeze because Sendoh was so excited.  
  
When he arrived at Anica's front door, it was already 5:10. Anica opened the door and let him in.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm late." Sendoh said when she saw Ms. Tae on sitting on the sofa with books similar to their books in school.  
  
"It's okay" Ms. Tae said smiling.  
  
"I forgot to ask you yesterday Sendoh, Why do you need a tutor now, for only 1 day?" Anica asked.  
  
"Because we have this quiz bee tomorrow and I'm a contestant." Sendoh explained.  
  
"You must be really serious to get a tutor." Anica said.  
  
"Yeah!.. This is my 1st time to join so. I'm excited and determined to win." Sendoh said smiling at Anica.  
  
"Well.. then let's get started." Ms. Tae said.  
  
Anica joined them and Sendoh was smarter than Anica because when Ms. Tae asked questions, Sendoh answered most of it, but Anica only answered a few. When it was finished, Sendoh thanked Ms. Tae for her help and Anica for finding a tutor for him.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
The next day, Sendoh met Anica again on the basketball court.  
  
"Are you excited for later?" Anica asked.  
  
"Yeah!!.. [laughs].the quiz bee is the 1st period I have for today." Sendoh said.  
  
"Well.. Before that, will you play with me?.. Maybe it's a good luck charm playing with me!"  
  
You, yourself is a good luck charm, he thought.  
  
"Definetely!" He said.  
  
The game was close and they were both exhausted but Sendoh still won. Again!  
  
"Good luck, Sendoh!" Anica said before she left.  
  
"Thanks!!" Sendoh said.  
  
A few seconds later, she heard a *thud* behind him and saw Anica lying on the floor, all sweaty. Sendoh quickly ran over her side and picked her up with her things. He ran with Anica in his arms until he got to her house. Mr. and Mrs. Kurama quickly went to the hospital, riding their car with Anica (obviously) and Sendoh.  
  
She was sent to the emergency room and even though the doctor was already attending to Anica, Sendoh didn't leave, even if that means he won't be able to participate in the quiz bee.  
  
Sendoh waited patiently for the doctor to tell him of Anica's condition.  
  
After several minutes, the doctor said that Anica was okay but the doctor talked to Anica's parents privately.  
  
Sendoh went in Anica's room to see her sleeping. Sendoh held her hand and Anica slowly opened her eyes. Sendoh smiled and Anica smiled back.  
  
"Why are you here?.. You should be at the quiz bee." Anica said.  
  
"You're more important to me.." Sendoh said.  
  
"Thanks for saving me.. I was just too tired and collapsed" Anica said. "And I'm also sorry if I worried you."  
  
"No, I should be sorry, because I'm the reason why you became tired and exhausted." Sendoh said still holding her hand.  
  
Anica just smiled and Sendoh smiled back.  
  
God, I love it when she smiles, he thought.  
  
Sendoh just stayed there until 5 pm because he had to attend practice because he missed so many practices already.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow" Sendoh said.  
  
"You won't see me on the court!" Anica said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course, I'll see you here!" Sendoh said.  
  
And also in my dreams, he thought.  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* Still Hoping you liked this chapter!!!.. reviews please!!.. Tnx!!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	5. Friends

`~*Hey!!!... Me again!!... Thanks for still reading my fic. Well. "chow"*~' _s3v3n_  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
It was already 5:15 when he arrived in their school gym and when he entered, his teammates were already practicing.  
  
"Sendoh!!... Where have you been?" his angry coach asked.  
  
"Sorry Coach!" Sendoh said approaching his coach, Mr. Warumi.  
  
"Go and dress up!!" Mr. Warumi said.  
  
After Sendoh dressed up, Mr. Warumi assigned Sendoh to be in the team defending Miyagi because Miyagi and Sendoh were the best players in their team.  
  
"Why were you absent today?... Have you completely forgotten about the quiz bee?" Miyagi asked his best friend while guarding him.  
  
"Umm. I didn't forget about it." Sendoh said while dribbling the ball. "Anica collapsed after playing Basketball, so I had to bring her to the hospital."  
  
"But why were you absent the whole day?" Miyagi asked curiously.  
  
"Duh!!... I thought you were the *love guy*!" Sendoh said after passing the ball to his fellow teammate. "Of course, I had to be by her side."  
  
"Don't call me *love guy*!" Miyagi irritatingly said. "Well... At least Cori took your place and we won 2nd place."  
  
"The flirt Cori?!!?" Sendoh asked after his team mate shot a basket.  
  
"Yes. The flirt AND smart Cori!" Miyagi said while dribbling the ball.  
  
"Hey!!.. Sendoh and Miyagi!... Stop chatting and start playing ball!!" Ayako, their manager shouted.  
  
"Okay, Aya-chan!" Miyagi shouted while scratching his head so Sendoh stole the ball away from him and made a dunk.  
  
"Lucky break!" Miyagi murmured and Sendoh smiled at him.  
  
Miyagi's team won because Ayako was there cheering for him.  
  
I hope Anica would also cheer for me, Sendoh thought.  
  
"So, is Anica okay already?" Miyagi asked while they were in the lockers.  
  
"Who's Anica?" Kenzo, their team mate asked.  
  
"Just someone I met." Sendoh answered. "By the way, she's okay."  
  
"Will you go visit her tonight?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Nah!... I don't think so. She may be asleep now. I'll just go visit her tomorrow morning." Sendoh answered.  
  
"In the Basketball court?" Miyagi asked laughing.  
  
"No!!.. Stupid!!.. Of course in the hospital!!!" Sendoh said punching Miyagi on the head.  
  
"I'm just joking!!" Miyagi reasoned out. "Oh sh*t!!.. It's late!!.. I still have a date tonight!.. I better go!!.. See 'Ya all tomorrow!!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Miyagi hurriedly packed his things and went out of the lockers.  
  
I hope she's not angry at me for being late, he thought.  
  
"You're late by. 30 mins." Ayako said when he saw Miyagi emerging from the lockers rooms.  
  
"Sorry, Aya-chan. I just had a little chat with my best friend."  
  
"Well, We better go."  
  
While they were walking they had a little chat about Anica.  
  
"Miyagi, you know what?, I looked at our yearbook when we were sophomores and I saw Anica there. She's in our batch!" Ayako said.  
  
"Really?... I don't see her often, do you?" Miyagi said while putting his arms around Ayako's shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I do" Ayako said, moving closer to Miyagi. "I see her with her friends but I forgot who her friends were."  
  
"Well, What's with her anyway? We shouldn't care about her." Miyagi said and stopped walking to look at Ayako straight in the eyes. "All I care about is you."  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
*Yawn* Sendoh woke up the following morning a little later than 5:30 because he knows that Anica won't be in the Basketball court.  
  
After dressing up, Sendoh went to the hospital and was surprised when the nurse said that Anica was sent home already.  
  
If I go to Anica's house, I'll be late for classes, but if I go now to school, I'll be too early, he thought.  
  
"I'll just go to the Basketball court." Sendoh said to himself.  
  
When Sendoh arrived there, he learned that he didn't have a ball in his bag so he just stood there reminiscing the moments he and Anica played Basketball and the time Anica collapsed.  
  
"Sendoh, is that you?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
When he turned around, he saw Cori.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Cori.  
  
"I recently moved here, so everyday, starting now, I pass by here." Cori explained.  
  
"Oh!..." Sendoh said and was disappointed that he and Cori will see more of each other everyday.  
  
I just hate that girl, Sendoh thought.  
  
"Well, I'll be going now." Cori said smiling.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at school then."  
  
After he saw Cori disappear around the corner, Sendoh left for school.  
  
When he entered their room, he saw that Cori's gang were giggling.  
  
Flirt girls, Sendoh thought.  
  
"Hey!!... Sendoh!!" Miyagi called. "Did you visit Anica?"  
  
Cori's gang overheard what Miyagi said so they stopped their giggling and listened to their conversation.  
  
"Hey Miyagi!!" Sendoh said. "They sent her home already but I didn't visit her."  
  
"Why?!?!" Miyagi asked.  
  
"I'll be late if I visit her." Sendoh said sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Ey!!... You know what?, Ayako and I kissed yesterday." Miyagi said excitedly.  
  
"Really?!" Sendoh asked in disbelief. "Lucky you."  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Did you hear that?" Cori asked her friend Yui. "Sendoh, I think, has a girlfriend!"  
  
"No way!!" Yui disagreed. "Sendoh has eyes only for you."  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Cori said. "Anica.. Hmmm. sounds familiar."  
  
Before Yui can answer, Mr. Kazaki entered their room.  
  
"Sendoh!.. Why were you absent yesterday?" He shouted.  
  
"I had to save someone, sir." Sendoh replied smiling.  
  
"Well, I think this *someone* let you forget that you had a quiz bee to attend to."  
  
"Well, Maybe that *someone* is more important to me than the quiz bee."  
  
The girls in Sendoh's class were furious to hear Sendoh interested in someone.  
  
"You'll do a great husband in time, Sendoh." Mr. Kazaki winked.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"How can you be so cool in answering Mr. Kazaki's questions and even smiling?" Miyagi asked in disbelief when they were on their way to the canteen.  
  
"Natural talent!" Sendoh boasted.  
  
[laughs] "Natural talent?... I'll tell you what I think. You're acting cool with him because you know that Mr. Kazaki won't do anything to you!" Miyagi said looking at the confused face of Sendoh. "Do you know the reason?... He's got the hots for you!"  
  
[laughs] "Mr. Kazaki's gay?!?!?!?!" Sendoh asked Miyagi.  
  
"Obviously!" Miyagi said in a wise tone.  
  
"Well, You better watch out, you might turn gay if you're with a handsome guy everyday." Sendoh said chuckling. "And that guy is me!"  
  
"When did you start to be a *big head*?" Miyagi asked, his eyes getting bigger.  
  
"I'm not a *big head*!" Sendoh said angrily. "I'm just telling the truth!"  
  
"Guys who are so obsessed with their looks turn gay, you know?" Miyagi said.  
  
"I'm not obsessed!!!" Sendoh said.  
  
"Cut your silly crap off!!" a voice from behind said.  
  
They both turned around to see Ayako, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hi Aya-chan!!" Miyagi greeted, his eyes turning to hearts.  
  
"Hello Guys!!" Ayako greeted and turned to Sendoh. "Sendoh, do you know that Anica was in our batch when we were studying in Shohoku?"  
  
"Really?!?... I think Miyagi told me that before. Did you Miyagi?"  
  
"Uhhh. I forgot." Miyagi said taking a seat in one of the tables of their canteen.  
  
"Did Anica tell you that at 1st, she has many friends, but after that, all her friends left her alone?" Ayako asked.  
  
"She didn't tell me that." Sendoh replied. "She just told me that... She has no... Friends" Sendoh said in a sad tone.  
  
"It must be very hard for her. Going through the year without a friend" Miyagi said in a gloomy voice. "Good thing you arrived, Sendoh"  
  
"I think I'm her only friend" Sendoh said.  
  
"I've got a plan!!" Ayako said excitedly. "When she's well already, we'll invite her to watch a movie! So Miyagi and I can be her friends!"  
  
"Great plan, Aya-chan!!!" Miyagi said.  
  
"Nice!!" Sendoh said smiling. "I'll let you know if she's not sick anymore!"  
  
- - - - `~* hey!!.. Well, still here!!... Hoping that you like this chapter!!.. Reviews please!!... Tnx!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	6. Just Friends

Sendoh woke up at around 10 am on Saturday morning. After dressing up and eating brunch (breakfast-lunch. In case you don't know), he went to the house of Anica and Mrs. Kurama opened the door.  
  
"Oh. Hello Sendoh!!!" she greeted.  
  
"Good Morning Mrs. Kurama!" Sendoh greeted, looking at his watch if it's still morning.  
  
"Come in!!" Mrs. Kurama said. "I'll just call Anica."  
  
Sendoh entered to see Mr. Kurama sitting on their sofa, reading the day's newspaper.  
  
"Good Morning Mr. Kurama!!" Sendoh greeted.  
  
Mr. Kurama put down the newspaper and greeted him. "Sit down, Sendoh"  
  
"Thank you for saving Anica, Sendoh" Mr. Kurama said. "That could really be life threatening for her."  
  
Why is he saying *life threatening*?, She only collapsed, Sendoh thought.  
  
"No problem!" Sendoh assured him.  
  
"I want to ask you something, Sendoh" Mr. Kurama said in a more serious tone. "Do you love my daughter?"  
  
It took a while before Sendoh answered. "Yes, sir, I do."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to tell you but it may not turn out as happy as you think it will be." Mr. Kurama said, looking at the surprised look on Sendoh's face.  
  
Is he thinking that I'm just playing with Anica?, Sendoh thought.  
  
"I love your daughter, Mr. Kurama" Sendoh explained. "I can assure you that."  
  
Before Mr. Kurama can say anything, Anica entered the room.  
  
"Hello Sendoh!!... I thank you again for saving me." Anica said, sitting down beside Sendoh. "Were you talking boy stuff?"  
  
"We were talking about you" Mr. Kurama said. "How beautiful you are."  
  
Anica smiled and giggled. "Whatever!"  
  
Ahhhh, She really has a very beautiful smile, Sendoh thought.  
  
"So, Why did you drop by?" Anica asked Sendoh.  
  
"I just want to check if you're okay" Sendoh said. "I dropped by the hospital 2 days ago, the nurse said you went home already."  
  
"Yeah!!... We left the night before." Anica said.  
  
Mrs. Kurama entered the room with 4 glasses of juice.  
  
"So, Sendoh, Anica told me you're a very good Basketball player." Mrs. Kurama said, sitting down beside her husband.  
  
"I really don't know about that." Sendoh said blushing.  
  
"Ma, he's really humble!" Anica said, turning to her mom.  
  
"You practice everyday with Anica?" Mr. Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah!... I practice with her before I go to school."  
  
"It has always been Anica's dream to play with a famous Basketball player." Mr. Kurama said.  
  
"Yeah!... She told me that already."  
  
"Really?... Did she tell you that-"  
  
"That nothing!" Anica interrupted.  
  
"You're so defensive. I was only going to tell him that you also like Tony Parker from the San Antonio Spurs." Mr. Kurama said, chuckling.  
  
Why?... Is there a deeper secret that Anica's keeping?, Sendoh asked himself.  
  
"Anica." Sendoh said. "Will you play Basketball tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess" she said. "Why?"  
  
"I'll be with you then." He said. "I have to go now."  
  
"Take Care!" Anica and her parents said in unison when Sendoh went out the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow!!" Sendoh said.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Anica." her dad said while they were eating lunch. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"Yeah, pa, I know what I'm doing."  
  
"This may not have a happy ending."  
  
"But pa, love doesn't have a happy ending, it simply doesn't end!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
The next day, Sendoh got up at 6 am, wore jugging pants and shirt because he will again play Basketball with Anica.  
  
"Hey Sendoh!.. You're late today" Anica said when she saw Sendoh.  
  
"I'm sorry, I overslept." Sendoh apologized.  
  
"C'mon!.. Let's play game!" Anica said.  
  
When they were in the middle of their game, someone from behind called Anica and they both stopped playing to see who it was.  
  
"Cori!!" Anica gasped.  
  
"Oh, Hi Anica!!... Are you surprised to see me?" Cori said.  
  
"You know her?" Sendoh asked Anica.  
  
"Know me?!" Cori asked moving closer to Sendoh. "She was my best friend."  
  
"Was!!" Anica shouted angrily. "I trusted you and told everything about me!... But you left me!!!... Just like everyone else in our gang!!.. Best friends don't leave each other!!  
  
"I bet you haven't told Sendoh yet." Cori said. "Because if you did, he'll do the same."  
  
Anica just stood there speechless then ran away crying.  
  
"WHAT"S YOUR PROBLEM?" Sendoh shouted at Cori.  
  
Before Cori can answer he ran to follow Anica..  
  
"Anica!!... Anica!!" Sendoh called.  
  
"Don't call me!!!" Anica shouted. "You don't know me!!!"  
  
Sendoh being a Basketball player, ran faster than Anica and blocked her path.  
  
"I know you." He said. "You're Anica Kurama. You have nice parents whom you call Pa and Ma. You and I are in the same batch. I know where you live. You practice Basketball early in the morning and have tutor from 8-5. You're from Shohoku. Cori was your bestfriend and she knew a lot about you."  
  
"A lot?" Anica said crying. "She knew everything, and if you did, you'll leave me, just like what she did."  
  
"I'll never leave you" He said. "And if it hurts you telling me what your secret is, then don't. I don't care about your secret. Anica, I love you more than anything."  
  
Anica looked at Sendoh with her face full of tears. After several seconds, she hugged him.  
  
I hope we can stay like this forever, he thought.  
  
After she let go, Sendoh asked her: "Ayako and Miyagi are inviting you to watch a movie later at 3, can you come?. We'll meet at the Basketball court."  
  
"Yeah, sure!" she answered wiping her tears.  
  
Cori who followed Sendoh, witnessed everything that happened and left feeling bad.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
*ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
"Sh*t!.. Who will call me this early in the morning?" a sleepy Miyagi asked.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Miyagi!"  
  
"Sendoh?!?"  
  
"Hey!!... Our date with Anica is later at 3. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure!!!"  
  
"Call Ayako okay?"  
  
"Got it!"  
  
"Anica hugged me today!"  
  
A sleepy Miyagi became wide awake.  
  
"What?!... Why?!"  
  
"Well. Flirt Cori arrived while we were playing Basketball." Sendoh explained. "She, like, picked on her then she ran away crying"  
  
"She knows Cori?!"  
  
"Cori was Anica's best friend... WAS."  
  
"So, they're not best friends anymore?"  
  
"Yeah!!.. Anica told Cori a secret then she left her." Sendoh said. "She even told me that if she told me her secret, I'll leave her too."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I told Anica that I'll never leave her and that I love her so much."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She hugged me."  
  
"That's all?!?!... No *I love you too?*"  
  
[laughs] "No."  
  
"That means she just likes you as a friend!"  
  
"Hey!!.. Don't scare me!!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth!... Believe me!!"  
  
"Maybe she's not ready yet!"  
  
"Whatever you say!... But don't tell me I didn't warn you!"  
  
"You're really scaring me. What movie are we going to watch?"  
  
"A scary one so, you know, we can put our hands on their shoulders."  
  
[laughs] "You really are a *love boy*!"  
  
"Well, that's my Natural talent!"  
  
"Whatever!... I'll see you later!"  
  
"Yeah!!.. I'll see you!"  
  
*Sendoh hung up the phone*  
  
Is Miyagi right? Are we just friends?, he thought.  
  
- - - - `~* hello!!!... Please review!!!!.. tnx!!!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	7. Sister?

`~*Thanks for waiting for chapter 7!!*~'  
  
An hour before his date with Miyagi, Ayako and Anica, Sendoh was preparing already and a phone call interrupted him.  
  
Who can it be?, Sendoh asked himself.  
  
"Hello!??!"  
  
"Hello Sendoh?"  
  
"Miyagi?"  
  
"Yeah!!... Where are we going to meet?"  
  
"In the cinemas at 3:10"  
  
"3:10?... I thought 3?!?"  
  
"Anica and I will meet in the Basketball court at 3 and it's a 10 minute walk from the Basketball court to the mall."  
  
As if it's a big difference, Sendoh said to himself.  
  
"Okay, We'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sendoh hung up the phone.  
  
Sendoh wore a red polo and slacks for his date with his friends and arrived 10 mins. earlier than the time he was supposed to meet with Anica. She arrived right after Sendoh wearing a pink spaghetti strap.  
  
"Hey!!" she greeted as she approached him.  
  
"Hey!!.. You look beautiful" he said.  
  
As usual, he thought.  
  
"You look nice too." She said, blushing. "But I'm just in ordinary clothes, and you look so amazed."  
  
"It's not your clothes that are beautiful, it's you"  
  
I can't believe I said that, he thought.  
  
"You really make me smile" she said.  
  
I don't know what to say, THINK!!, he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you much when I visited you" he said and started walking.  
  
"There's nothing to apologize about." She said, "I'm happy you visited me, it shows that you care for me."  
  
Of course, he thought.  
  
"It's just that your parents are so..-"  
  
"So protective and caring that they ask you so many questions." She interrupted.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Well.. I'm the only girl so I guess that's the reason why they're like that"  
  
"Really?... How many siblings do you have?"  
  
"I have 4 brothers, 3 of them are older than me."  
  
"How come I don't see them?"  
  
"The 1st two have families already so they don't live with us anymore" she explained. "The 3rd one is always busy in his studies and the last one, who is 10 years younger than me, is always outside playing."  
  
"Well.. I hope to meet them sometime"  
  
"You'll see them"  
  
"So, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I am"  
  
"I really panicked when I saw you lying on the floor"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just too exhausted."  
  
"No, it's okay"  
  
"You must be thinking that my life is full of secrets"  
  
"No.. I think it's all self-explanatory why these things happen to you"  
  
[laughs] "Self-explanatory huh?"  
  
"Yeah!!.. Why are you laughing?"  
  
"It's the term that you used"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
God, I love her smile, he thought.  
  
As they entered the mall, they saw Miyagi and Ayako waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Anica!!" Ayako greeted. "Hi Sendoh!"  
  
"Hi Ayako!" Anica and Sendoh greeted in unison. "Hi Miyagi"  
  
"Hey Anica!" Miyagi greeted. "Yow Sendoh!"  
  
"When did you start to be the *cool guy*?" Sendoh asked laughing.  
  
"So, you like the color pink?" Ayako asked Anica.  
  
"Yeah!.. How did you know?"  
  
"It's because of what you're wearing.. pink spaghetti strap."  
  
"Oh.. Very observant"  
  
"Let's go ladies!.. We're going to be late for our movie" Miyagi said.  
  
Lover boy, Sendoh thought.  
  
"What are we going to watch?" Anica asked Sendoh.  
  
"Miyagi said we're going to watch a horror one.. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
As they entered the movie house, Sendoh sat beside Anica and Miyagi while Ayako sat beside Miyagi. At the middle of the movie, Anica was already covering her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sendoh asked Anica.  
  
"Yeah!.. I'm okay.. I just can't watch horror movies"  
  
"But you told me it's perfect"  
  
"Well, you all want to watch a horror one, I don't want to be the odd one out."  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a movie" Sendoh whispered holding the hand of Anica.  
  
Anica smiled and through out the whole movie, they held hands.  
  
"That was a good movie!" Miyagi said when they were eating.  
  
"Well.. I think someone didn't watch much" Ayako teased.  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit it, I was scared" Anica said.  
  
"It's scary too you know" Sendoh said.  
  
"Hmmm.. What do I smell?" Miyagi said.  
  
"Love is in the air" Ayako continued.  
  
[laughs] "You really are a *lover boy*!" Sendoh teased.  
  
"You seem like a perfect couple" Anica said in awww.  
  
"Remove the "seem".. we are a perfect couple" Miyagi said, putting his hands on Ayako's shoulders.  
  
They're so lucky, I envy them, Anica thought.  
  
"Hey Sendoh!!.. Look who entered.. It's Mr. Kazaki!" Miyagi said.  
  
"See, he's not gay, he has a date.. and his date looks so familiar" Sendoh said.  
  
"Ms. Tae!!" Anica called.  
  
Ms. Tae scanned the people to see who called her and smiled when she saw Anica waving at her.  
  
"Hello Anica!!!" she greeted as she approached her with her date.  
  
"Hi Mr. Kazaki!" Ayako, Miyagi and Sendoh greeted in unison.  
  
"Hello students!.. Would you like to introduce the beautiful girl sitting beside the handsome Sendoh?" Mr. Kazaki said.  
  
He really is gay, Sendoh thought.  
  
"She's Anica Kurama" Sendoh introduced.  
  
"She's my student" Ms. Tae added.  
  
"This is my sister Tae" Mr. Kazaki introduced.  
  
Miyagi shot a look at Sendoh and they both smiled.  
  
"I thought your last name was Tae" Anica said.  
  
"My last name is Kazaki, I prefer people calling me Tae"  
  
"Ohh." The 4 of them said.  
  
"Well, we'll eat now, I'll see you on school!" Mr. Kazaki said.  
  
"I told you he's gay!!" Miyagi said as their teacher left with his sister"  
  
"Shhh!!!.. He'll hear you!" Sendoh whispered and they all laughed.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Miyagi and Ayako are so nice and funny" Anica said when they were going home. "They're perfect for each other."  
  
"Yah, they are.. They look so cute together" Sendoh said chuckling.  
  
They were quiet until they reached Anica's house.  
  
"Thanks for shining some light in my life, Sendoh" Anica said.  
  
"It's no problem!" Sendoh said. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
What does she mean by "shining some light in my life?", Sendoh asked himself.  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* sorry if it's shorter than usual.. Reviews please.. Thanks!!!!!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	8. Falling in love

"Had fun?" Mrs. Sendoh said when he saw Sendoh enter their house.  
  
"Just the usual trip to the mall" He said.  
  
"Just the usual?" His mom asked. "If that's true, then why do I see a twinkle in your eyes."  
  
"Mom!!, It's nothing!!"  
  
"You're really growing older, when you were a kid, you used to tell me your love life, now you don't anymore."  
  
"It's not about love!"  
  
"Not about love?, Your dad saw you in the mall with Miyagi, Ayako and a pretty girl."  
  
Ah sh*t!!!.. They know!!!.. Now, they won't stop asking me questions!!, he thought.  
  
"Her name is Anica, okay?"  
  
"Hmm.. What a nice name for my future daughter-in-law"  
  
"Mom, if you need me, I'll be in my room"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Hello, young lady!" Mr. Kurama said as Anica entered the living room. "Had a nice date?"  
  
"Yeah!!.. I met new people" Anica said, sitting down on the sofa. "Pa, don't start."  
  
"I'm not saying anything"  
  
"Can you not say a word somewhere else?" (this line and the line before are lines from a movie by JLo.. Guess!!)  
  
"The rules changed already Anica, when you met Sendoh" he said. "Now, we're happy, if you are"  
  
"Now, don't say the ending thing, it gives me the creeps"  
  
"But you know it's true"  
  
"Yeah, Pa, I know!"  
  
"Hey Anica!!!!" Kenshee, her brother greeted, as he descended in the stairs.  
  
"Hey Kensheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!, I haven't seen you for quite some time!"  
  
"Well, just busy on my studies!"  
  
"So, what's the latest news?" he said sitting down beside Anica.  
  
"I'm dating someone!! And he is playing Basketball with me every morning"  
  
Mr. Kurama rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's nice!.. See, I was right! You should go out more often!"  
  
"So, you approve of her behavior under the circumstances?" their dad asked Kenshee.  
  
"Yeah!!.. There's nothing bad about that!"  
  
"Nothing bad?!? Do you consider how Sendoh will feel if he knew!"  
  
"Sendoh?!?!.. The Basketball player?!?!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me, Anica? You should bring him here!"  
  
"He visited me here already!.. You're just too busy!"  
  
"Why didn't you call me?!?"  
  
"Basketball fanatics!" their dad said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, don't worry Kenshee, you'll meet him soon!" Anica said. "He also wants to meet you all!!"  
  
"Who wants to meet us?" Sano, the younger brother of Anica asked.  
  
"Someone you don't know!" Kenshee said.  
  
"Try me!"  
  
"Akira Sendoh"  
  
"Who's that?!?!"  
  
"See?!?!, You don't know!"  
  
"Well, why does he want to meet us?"  
  
"He's been dating Anica"  
  
"Well, how am I suppose to know him if he's just the boyfriend of Anica?!?"  
  
"He's not my Boyfriend!!" Anica shouted. "I'm just dating him!"  
  
"If you watch Basketball Sano, you'll know!" Kenshee said.  
  
"Bed time Sano!!" their mom said.  
  
"Anica, call me if he's here okay?" Kenshee said, standing up to leave.  
  
"Sure Kenshee!" Anica said.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"So, your brother Kenshee likes to see me?!" Sendoh asked the following day when they were playing Basketball.  
  
"Yeah!!.. And he's a fan of yours" Anica answered. "I'm sure he'll ask an autograph!"  
  
[laughs] "I'm flattered" Sendoh said, blushing.  
  
"So, when are you going to our house?"  
  
"I don't know, But, if you go out on a date with me Saturday afternoon at 4, after that, I'll go visit your brother."  
  
"Sure!!.. I'll do it for Kenshee!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"For our project this semester, you'll be paired to research something about engineering." Mr. Kazaki said.  
  
After he said so many names, he finally said the names of Miyagi and Sendoh.  
  
"Miyagi, you'll be paired with Cori and finally, Sendoh, you'll be paired with Yoshi."  
  
Yoshi? The smart guy? Lucky me!, he thought.  
  
"He really is gay!!!!!!" Miyagi said when they got out of the classroom. "He paired you with Yoshi, the smartest in the classroom and I was paired with Cori!"  
  
"Cori's smart right?" Sendoh asked. "You said so yourself: flirt AND smart Cori!!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Whatever!"  
  
"Oh!!.. I can't believe it!!.. I was paired with bone-head Miyagi!" Cori told her friends when Miyagi and Sendoh passed by. "If only I was Yoshi!"  
  
"If she's not a girl I'll.. I'll.. I'll..-" Miyagi whispered to Sendoh.  
  
"Well, she is, so stop complaining." Sendoh whispered back.  
  
"Miyagi, I'll call you later so our project will be finished ASAP" Cori said. "ASAP is as soon as possible, in case a bone-head like you doesn't know"  
  
"Let your call be as quick as possible, coz the thought of your voice speaking on the other line, is just bad" Miyagi said.  
  
"Ugh!!.. Whatever!!"  
  
"Why did you do that?" Sendoh asked Miyagi when Cori's gang were out of sight.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Fighting with Cori"  
  
"I wasn't fighting, I was just giving her piece of her thing"  
  
"Guys don't fight with girls, coz if they do, they're gay!"  
  
"Hey!!, I'm not Mr. Kazaki, okay?, I don't have the hots for you!" [laughs]  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Hello.. May I speak with Ryota, please"  
  
"Is this Cori?"  
  
"Yes, are you Ryota?"  
  
"Why'd you call?"  
  
"Duh-h! Our Math project!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!! What about it?"  
  
"I'll do the research and you present, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing!"  
  
"Okay, that's all"  
  
"Wait! Anica's been your best friend, right?"  
  
"Yeah!.. Why?"  
  
"Why'd you leave her?"  
  
"Coz she's been a complete bitch!"  
  
"Is her secret bitchy?"  
  
"No!.. Her secret isn't, and I pity her for that, but she told me something else!"  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Okay, but only a part of it!"  
  
I can't believe I'm sharing secrets with this jerk!, Cori thought.  
  
"Anica and I used to be part of the cheering squad of Rukawa, those you see on games back in Shohoku."  
  
"You were part of that?"  
  
"Yes, a PROUD part of that, and Anica and I, being best friends, we agreed to do things together always, but one day, she told me she asked for Rukawa's autograph and got a chance to talk to him alone!.. I wasn't with her!!.. So I got angry!!"  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Girls think that's a heavy problem! But Anica thinks that I left her because of her little secret, but not, as I said, I pity her"  
  
"What's the little secret?"  
  
"I still love her as a friend so, sorry, I won't tell you."  
  
"I understand, Thanks Cori for sharing a secret."  
  
"No problem"  
  
I still want to talk to you, I have to think of something, Cori thought. "Wait!.. I shared a secret, you should too" Cori said.  
  
"Well, ask anything you want, but only one"  
  
"Okay, Ayako's your girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's not much of a secret, the whole school knows."  
  
"Yeah, but that's not my question!"  
  
"Well, then what is?"  
  
"How long have you been going steady?" (being steady is being boyfriends and girlfriends, in case you don't know)  
  
"2 years"  
  
"That long?!? Do you have other crushes other than Ayako?"  
  
"Of course not!!"  
  
Why is she asking me these questions?, Miyagi asked himself.  
  
"You're lying!!!" Cori said.  
  
"Well, there has been one, but I won't tell you!!!"  
  
"Ugh!!!.. Loser!!"  
  
"Why are you calling me loser?"  
  
"Coz you won't share!!!"  
  
"Sorry, but I won't tell you!!"  
  
"I'll call everyday to ask you who it is!"  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
"Okay!!.. I'll call you tomorrow!!"  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Am I falling in love with him?, Cori asked herself.  
  
- - - -  
  
`~*Like it??.. Reviews please!!.. Thanksss!!!!!!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	9. Not calling!

"Ey Sendoh! I have some info. about Anica." Miyagi said when he saw Sendoh enter their room.  
  
"You always try to get info. about her, it's like she's a total mystery girl."  
  
"She is, right? You said so yourself."  
  
"Okay, okay.. What is the *new found* info?"  
  
"In our games back in high school, did you see a Rukawa cheering gang?"  
  
"Oh! The girls in cheer dancing uniform?"  
  
"Yeah!!.. Anica and Cori were a PROUD part of that"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Cori called me yesterday, and we chatted a little"  
  
"I thought that it was just bad hearing her voice in the-"  
  
"Okay, shhhh! Aya-chan's coming"  
  
"Hi Aya-chan!" Miyagi greeted.  
  
"Hi Miyagi!" Ayako greeted. "Hi Sendoh!"  
  
"Hi Ayako!" Sendoh greeted.  
  
"I have something to do so I'll go now, see you in practice!" Ayako waved.  
  
"So, Ayako doesn't know Cori called?" Sendoh asked when Ayako was gone.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"You didn't talk to Ayako on the phone yesterday?"  
  
"Nah!.. She doesn't call that much anymore"  
  
"Obviously, Miyagi, you should call, not girls calling boys!"  
  
"What generation are you, Sendoh? Girls call boys now"  
  
"Wow! You really are a *love boy*"  
  
"Whatever!.. But there's more!!"  
  
"Tell me before Mr. Kazaki arrives"  
  
"Okay, yesterday, while I'm on the phone with Cori, Cori asked me if I got other crushes, other than Aya-chan, and I said Yes."  
  
"Why? Do you?"  
  
"No! Of course not! I'm just joking her, but now, she'll call me everyday to know who the girl is!"  
  
"Oh no! You're dead meat if Ayako knew that Cori will call you everyday now"  
  
"Maybe, I'll just lie, I'll tell her it's Yui: she's pretty"  
  
"Yeah, but what if Cori told Ayako that you have a crush on Yui?"  
  
"Well, change of plans!"  
  
Their voices were in whispers already because they saw Cori's gang looking at them.  
  
"What if, you just tell Cori that you're lying when you said you have a crush other than Ayako?"  
  
"She won't believe me, Sendoh"  
  
"Then just avoid her!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"When the phone rings, tell your maid to answer it and tell Cori that you're not available!"  
  
"We don't have a maid now, I'm alone at home until 9"  
  
"Well, then deal with it!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"You heard that?" Cori asked her gang.  
  
"I didn't hear the end because they're whispering already" Yui said.  
  
"But I heard Miyagi said that Ayako doesn't call much anymore!" Cori said. "They may be breaking up already!"  
  
"What is it to you?" Ayumi, one of her friends asked. "What do you care?"  
  
"Oh! I haven't told you my latest news!" Cori said excitedly. "I'm in love with Miyagi"  
  
"What?!?" Cori's friends shouted in unison. "Why?!?, How?!?!"  
  
"I called him yesterday and we chatted a little and I sort of fell in love with him"  
  
"But I thought you're in love with Sendoh?" Yui whispered.  
  
"People can change you know?" Cori answered.  
  
"But, Sendoh's way cuter!" Ayumi said.  
  
"That's true but you shouldn't just look at one's physical characteristics, you should look deep within!"  
  
"You're getting mushy gal!" Ayumi said.  
  
"Okay, okay, what's your plan on getting him?" Yui asked.  
  
"Besides calling him everyday, I'll make Ayako break up with him and I'll be there to comfort him!"  
  
"But what are you going to tell Ayako?" Miaka, another friend of hers, asked.  
  
"I'll make her overhear our conversation about me and Miyagi, talking everyday!"  
  
They giggled in delight of Cori's plan.  
  
"But, when are you going to let her overhear?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Hmm. Maybe after a few calls, maybe tomorrow!" Cori said.  
  
[laughs] "You're desperate!" Yui said.  
  
"I'm desperate to get a boy friend" Cori said, glaring at Miyagi who's talking to Sendoh.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Sendoh, excuse me" Yoshi said, interrupting Miyagi and Snedoh's conversation.  
  
"Oh Yoshi!.. Why?" Sendoh said.  
  
"Can we work on our project on Saturday at 2?" Yoshi asked.  
  
I have a date at 4, I think it will only take an hour to research, he thought.  
  
"Okay! Sure!" Sendoh said.  
  
"I still have a date at 4 on Saturday" Sendoh told Miyagi.  
  
"Again?" Miyagi asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm taking as many dates as possible now coz Basketball competitions are drawing nearer and my schedule will be busy at that time"  
  
"Oh Yeah! That's right! Good thing Aya-chan is the manager of the team, I wouldn't have to worry on seeing her and oh! There's another thing Cori told me"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Will you believe that Rukawa signed an autograph for Anica and they talked for awhile?"  
  
"Really?!?! That's not the Rukawa I know!!"  
  
"How'd you think that happened?"  
  
"I really don't know!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
*ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
"Oh sh*t!!.. That's Cori!" an eating Miyagi said.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hello.. May I speak with Ryota please?" a girl's voice said.  
  
"This is Ryota, who's this?"  
  
As if I don't know!, he thought.  
  
"Miyagiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an excited voice shouted. "This is Coriii!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, hi Cori! How's our project?"  
  
"I haven't work on it yet, maybe you should come over and research together" Cori said seductively. "I shouldn't do the work alone, you know?"  
  
"You're right, maybe I'll come over on Saturday at 2"  
  
Yes!!!!, Cori thought.  
  
"Okay, now, the reason I called is to know who your other crush is?"  
  
Maybe I should take Sendoh's advice, Miyagi thought.  
  
"I was just lying when I told you there's another one, I have eyes only for Aya-chan!"  
  
Ugh! That ugly girl?, she wanted to say.  
  
"I don't believe you" Cori said, not giving-up  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.. There are so many beautiful girls in school"  
  
Like me for example, she thought.  
  
"Well, I like Aya-chan for who she is"  
  
"What? *The not calling girlfriend*?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"I heard you say it"  
  
"Is it okay, if I call her? She hasn't called me for quite some time"  
  
"I don't know! Maybe she isn't calling you because she doesn't want to talk to you"  
  
Maybe Cori's right, she's always saying that she has to go whenever we meet at school, he thought.  
  
"It's late already, I have something else to do" Miyagi said after a few seconds silence.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
I bet he's thinking about breaking up with Ayako, Cori thought happily.  
  
- - - - -  
  
`~* hi again!!!... hope you like this chappy!!!..*~' _s3v3n_ 


	10. Jerseys

"Hi Yoshi!" Sendoh greeted when Yoshi opened their door on Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Hi Sendoh! Come in!"  
  
"So, are we going to work in your room?" Sendoh asked while they were ascending the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, we are!"  
  
"Oh sh*t!" Yoshi said when he was turning on the computer.  
  
"Why?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"We have to fix the computer first" Yoshi said. "It may take 30 mins. to fix this."  
  
"Well, let's work on it now!"  
  
I hope I won't be late for my date!, Sendoh thought.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Miyagiii!!!!!" Cori said when he saw Miyagi standing in her doorstep.  
  
"Hi Cori!" Miyagi greeted.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
I never thought Cori was sexy, Miyagi thought, looking at Cori who's wearing a baby blue spaghetti strap and super short khaki shorts.  
  
"So where are we going to work?" Miyagi asked Cori, who's asking her maid to bring 2 glasses of orange juice upstairs.  
  
"In my room, of course" Cori answered.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Miyagi asked when they were going to her room.  
  
"No, I'm an only child"  
  
"Are your parents here?"  
  
"Why? Do you want to meet them?" [laughs]  
  
"No, I'm just asking"  
  
"Well, they're not here so feel free to do anything you want!" [laughs]  
  
As they entered Cori's room, Miyagi's mouth dropped open  
  
"Your room is so big!" Miyagi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm a lucky only child, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm one, but my parents never built me a room as big as this"  
  
Cori watched Miyagi admire the room for a few seconds and finally spoke up:  
  
"So, let's work on our project!"  
  
"Wow! Your computer is pink! I've never seen one before!"  
  
"You're like a kid on a candy store!" Cori said and turned on the computer.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"We're only half-way through and it's already.- Do you have a clock in your room?" Sendoh asked after fixing the computer and now working on their project"  
  
"There's a clock just outside my room" Yoshi answered.  
  
Sendoh stood up to look at the time and ran to Yoshi.  
  
"Yoshi!.. I'm sorry but I have to go! It's already 4:10 and I have a date supposedly at 4!"  
  
"Well, Okay! I'll just finish this and you report!"  
  
"Okay, no problem!" Sendoh said before he left the room.  
  
Sendoh ran as fast he can and didn't even greet the parents of Yoshi when he saw them in the living room.  
  
"Kids these days!" the dad of Yoshi said to his wife. "Very disrespectful!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
I'm early for the first time!, Anica said to herself as she arrived on the Basketball court.  
  
-=- After 10 mins. -=-  
  
He must be doing some schoolwork, Anica thought.  
  
-=- After another 10 mins. -=-  
  
He must be practicing, that's why he's late, Anica thought, getting bored.  
  
-=- Still, after another 10 mins. -=-  
  
I hope I knew his phone number so I can call him to confirm our date, Anica thought.  
  
-=- After the last 10 mins. of waiting -=-  
  
I can't believe I've been ditched! He ditched me!!!!!!!, Anica said angrily and walked away.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"This is Anica and you, right?" Miyagi asked as he was looking at Cori's photo album.  
  
"Yeah! That was the day after your game with Shoyo" Cori answered while researching.  
  
"Why did Rukawa sign an autograph for Anica?" Miyagi asked Cori. "He's not just that kind of person"  
  
"I also asked Anica that" Cori said. "She told me that she can't believe it herself"  
  
"So, Anica doesn't know why?"  
  
"Yeah! She doesn't know! Now, stop acting detective and help me here!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Anica!! Anica!!" Sendoh shouted while running, almost out of breath  
  
"Sendoh?" Anica asked, turning around to see where the voice came from.  
  
"Anica!!! I'm so sorry I'm late!!" Sendoh shouted, running towards Anica.  
  
"Where have you been?" Anica asked. "You're so sweaty  
  
"I'm so sorry, I was doing my project and I didn't realize how late I was already."  
  
"It's okay!"  
  
"Is it okay if you'll go with me in my house? I'll just change my shirt"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that!" Sendoh said eyeing Anica. "I think for you that means not okay!"  
  
"No! That was just for the movies!" Anica said punching Sendoh playfully.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
:"So, how are you and Ayako?" Cori asked Miyagi after finishing their project.  
  
"Still no calls" Miyagi said in a low tone.  
  
"Why don't you call her now? Cori asked.  
  
"Is it okay with you if I use your phone?"  
  
"I told you, feel free to do anything!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
-=- After a few rings -=-  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aya-chan?"  
  
"Ryota?"  
  
"Hi Aya-chan!"  
  
"Hello Ryota! I'm sorry but I have to do something so Bye!"  
  
-=- Ayako hung up the phone -=-  
  
"She only said hi and then she said bye!" Miyagi said angrily. "I think she doesn't even know that our anniversary is on Tuesday!"  
  
"Maybe she's just busy" Cori said in a comforting voice.  
  
"I have to go now Cori, thanks for everything!" Miyagi said and left.  
  
Tuesday? I have to break them up on Monday  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Look at that store!! It's full of NBA jerseys!!!!" Anica cried in delight as they entered the store.  
  
"I'm going to buy a jersey here" Sendoh said. "I only don't eat in school, I only drink soda so I can buy a jersey"  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"MJ (Michael Jordan) of course!!"  
  
"In what team? Wizards or Bulls?"  
  
"Bulls of course! That's his highlight team!"  
  
"MJ is the greatest player of all time" Anica said, admiring the jersey of Jordan.  
  
`~* WARNING: Kobe Fans - Don't read this part!!!*~'  
  
"Some say it's Kobe" Sendoh said. "But MJ's really the greatest player!"  
  
"Yeah!" Anica agreed. "Kobe only got his moves from Jordan! The similarity of their moves were featured in NBA inside stuff or NBA action.. Can't remember!"  
  
"You're really a Basketball fan to know those stuff!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
`~*Okay!!!.. You can read this part already!! Sorry to all Kobe fans!.. Don't be angry!*~'  
  
"Wow!!!.. A Tony Parker jersey!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anica said running towards the jersey. "Do you know that Tony Parker is one of the 50 Most Beautiful people in the world?"  
  
"So that's why you like him?" Sendoh asked in a jealous tone.  
  
"Yeah!" Anica said, still looking at the jersey.  
  
"Do you love him?" Sendoh asked.  
  
Anica finally looked at Sendoh.  
  
"I can never love someone who's a foot taller than me and is 7 years older than I am!"  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* hey!!!.. hope you like this chappy even though it's boring!! I'm an MJ fan and Tony Parker fan!!!!!.. lolz!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	11. The Kiss

"Yui!" Cori said when she entered their room on Monday morning.  
  
"Hi Cori!" Yui said, waving at her.  
  
"I have something to tell you!" Cori whispered. "We have to break up Miyagi and Ayako!"  
  
"Today?" Yui asked.  
  
"Yeah!!.. We should because tomorrow's the anniversary of Miyagi and Ayako!"  
  
"Uh-uh!! No way!!!.. That's not a bitchy idea!.." Yui said. "I have better idea!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
-=- Monday Afternoon -=-  
  
"Reiko!" Ayako called. "I'm so excited!"  
  
"Easy!" Reiko said, looking at the excited face of Ayako. "It's as if you haven't celebrated an anniversary before."  
  
"Yeah I know! But this one is a complete surprise and I have been planning this for 2 months!"  
  
"Miyagi is lucky to have you! Where are you going again, for your surprise?"  
  
"In the Clubhouse.. We're going to have a candle-lit dinner at 7 underneath the stars and our music will be love songs then we're going to dance!"  
  
"Whoah! Don't count your eggs until they're hatched!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Heard that?" Yui said "They're going to have a candle-lit dinner tomorrow, at the clubhouse"  
  
"So?" Cori asked, confused.  
  
"You're going to take Miyagi there after his Basketball practice tomorrow and flirt with him but make sure that he kisses you just in time for Ayako to see you"  
  
"That's hard!" Miaka said.  
  
"I don't think I can make him kiss me and at the exact time Ayako arrives."  
  
"Have faith in yourself!" Yui said. "This is the bitchiest plan!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
-=- Basketball practice, Tuesday afternoon -=-  
  
"Where's Ayako?" Miyagi asked their coach.  
  
"She said she'll do something" his coach answered.  
  
"Ayako's really avoiding me! He didn't even greet me for our anniversary!" Miyagi told Sendoh.  
  
"But have you?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I also didn't greet her, coz she didn't greet me!"  
  
"Maybe, both of you are waiting for each other!"  
  
Miyagi didn't answer.  
  
"Do you have a gift for her?" Sendoh asked Miyagi while dressing up to go home.  
  
"No!"  
  
"How can you do this to her?"  
  
"How can she do this to me too?!" Miyagi said, angrily. "I called her once last week, and she only said: "Hi Miyagi!, Bye Miyagi!", That's all!"  
  
Before Sendoh can answer, Miyagi walked out of the locker rooms, very angry.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
*ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
No one's answering, Ayako said to herself, I'll just go to the gym and tell him myself.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Hi Miyagi!" Cori said when she saw Miyagi walk out of the gym.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you and Sendoh talking about Ayako"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Maybe we can talk.."  
  
"Okay, let's go to the playground"  
  
-=- Playground -=-  
  
"It's your anniversary, right?" Cori asked Miyagi.  
  
"Yeah, it is! And she didn't even talk to me today"  
  
"Maybe she's just busy"  
  
"Everyday? And of all days, this day?"  
  
"Maybe she forgot!"  
  
"Forgetting something important is bad."  
  
"Maybe she's not the one for you"  
  
"Then who is?"  
  
"There are many fishes in the ocean"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Sendoh!" Ayako called. "Did you see Miyagi?"  
  
"No, but I think I heard his voice in the playground"  
  
"Ok, Thanks!"  
  
"Why are you in a dress?"  
  
"It's a surprise for Miyagi!"  
  
So, she didn't forget, Sendoh thought.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Yeah, there are many fishes" Miyagi told Cori. "But you only see something as beautiful as a dolphin once in a blue moon."  
  
Why can't you forget her?!?, Cori thought.  
  
"Maybe you're just so blind not to see that there are many girls like Ayako"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Little did they know that Ayako was behind them, hiding in a tree, listening to their conversation.  
  
"I mean, maybe someone is just in front of you whom you're too blind to see that she's falling for you"  
  
They were just staring at each other for a few seconds and Miyagi leaned closer to kiss her.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
How can he do this to me?, Ayako said to herself, tears streaming down her face. How can he do this to me at our anniversary?!?!  
  
Ayako walked towards them and said: "How can you do this to me, Miyagi? I prepared a candle-lit dinner for us, I've been planning that for 2 months and here you are, kissing another girl, at our ANNIVERSARY?!?"  
  
Miyagi just looked at her, shocked to hear the reason why she was always busy.  
  
"Ayako, I-"  
  
"I hope you have a wonderful night" Ayako said and ran, still crying.  
  
Miyagi ran after her but he stopped when Ayako faced him.  
  
"If you still love me, don't run after me, just let me go, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.  
  
"Ayako, I-"  
  
"Don't say you're sorry, because you're not"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Ayako is running, Miyagi's chasing him and I'm here. Cori thought. No one's chasing after me, that explains that Ayako is more important to Miyagi than I am. What am I thinking? Obviously, Ayako is more important, duh-h! that's Miyagi's girlfriend. And who am I? His partner in the Math project. I'm only his partner, ONLY his partner.  
  
"Miyagi, I'm so sorry" Cori said when she saw Miyagi enter the playground to get his bag.  
  
"The kiss was nothing, okay?" Miyagi said.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I'm sorry to break your heart, Cori, I know you're falling for me, but please don't" Miyagi said. "There are many fishes in the ocean"  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's something you can't take away from me" Miyagi said and left.  
  
Something that can't be taken away from him?, Cori thought. "Love for Ayako is what can't be taken away from him.  
  
- - - -  
  
`~*Can't Take That Away*~'  
  
They can say anything they want to say  
  
Try to bring me down  
  
But I will not allow  
  
Anyone to succeed  
  
Hanging clouds over me  
  
And they can try hard to make me feel  
  
That I don't matter at all  
  
But I refuse to falter  
  
In what I believe  
  
Or lose faith in my dreams  
  
'Cause there's a light in me  
  
That shines brightly  
  
They can try  
  
But they can't take that away from me  
  
From me  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* hello!!.. Is this chappy nice? I think it's not.. I just don't know.. Hehe!!.. Well, nice song, eh?*~' 


	12. Grow Old With You

"So, what happened?" Yui asked Cori, when Cori called her that night.  
  
"They broke up!" Cori said. "The plan worked but we didn't kiss in the clubhouse, we kissed on the playground."  
  
"Oh Yes!! At least Ayako saw you kiss Miyagi!" Yui said excitedly.  
  
"But, I feel sad for Ayako" Cori said. "She prepared the perfect gift for Miyagi, but I ruined it!"  
  
"Oh, don't" Yui said. "Since Ayako is out of Miyagi's life, he'll love you"  
  
"No, he won't" Cori said. "He told me to find another guy to love"  
  
"Oh my gosh! That a**hole!!!!"  
  
"He's not the a**hole! I am! I agreed to do the plan you made! The plan that ruined 2 lives!"  
  
"What happened to you girl?"  
  
"I think I'll tell Ayako the truth"  
  
"No don't, let Miyagi do the apologizing"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Miyagi thinks it's not your fault"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"He kissed you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he did, he was the one who leaned closer to me"  
  
"See? You don't have a problem!"  
  
"Thanks Yui for making me feel better!"  
  
"What are best friends for?"  
  
"Whatever! I have to go now!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
What are best friends for?, Cori thought. That's what I told Anica 2 years ago.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Okay! Present your projects!" Mr. Kazaki announced the day after. "Yoshi and Sandoh first, to be followed by Miyagi and Cori"  
  
Sendoh and Yoshi reported a very nice project and Mr. Kazaki praised Sendoh, only, for their very nice project.  
  
While Miyagi and Cori were presenting, Ayako passed by their classroom and Miyagi saw the sad eyes of Ayako as she saw Miyagi and Cori working together.  
  
"Oh! It's almost time, let me take the little time to announce that there will be a freshman ball this coming Saturday. The attire is Smart-casual"  
  
Everyone in class started whispering but Sendoh raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Sendoh?" Mr. Kazaki said, seeing the raised hand of Sendoh.  
  
"Can we invite outsiders?"  
  
"Of course!" Mr. Kazaki said. "Will that be all?"  
  
No one raised a hand anymore so they were dismissed.  
  
"What's that sad look?" Sendoh asked Miyagi when they got out of the classroom.  
  
"Ayako and I broke up yesterday"  
  
"What? Why? How?" Sendoh asked. "I saw her looking for you yesterday"  
  
"She saw me kissing Cori yesterday!"  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Sendoh finally spoke up: "Make it up for her on the coming freshman ball"  
  
"But I'm not sure if she'll go"  
  
"She will, I'm sure she will"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"What?!?!?" Reiko gasped when Ayako told her what happened the night before. "That a**hole!! He'll live happily with that flirt!"  
  
"But, I still like him, he's the only one I've ever loved" Ayako said.  
  
"Why don't you go to the freshman ball on Saturday, look your best and let him feel that he lost a diamond when he was too busy looking for stone!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"We have a freshman ball this coming Saturday" Sendoh told Anica when they were playing Basketball.  
  
"Oh that night will be wonderful!" Anica said. "That's the night you'll remember forever!"  
  
"I think I'll remember it more when you're there" Sendoh said. "Will you be my date?"  
  
Anica just looked at Sendoh before saying: "Sure!"  
  
"It's at the clubhouse at 7 pm, attire is smart casual, okay?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Ma, I'll be attending a ball on Saturday" Anica told her mom, when she got home after practicing. "Attire is smart casual, what'll I wear?"  
  
"Really? You'll be Sendoh's date?" her mom asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Black is very nice when it's night time"  
  
"But I'm dark, I think I'll look bad in black"  
  
"Well, let's see. I bet you'll be the most beautiful girl in the ball"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Anica's my date" Sendoh told Miyagi. "Is Ayako your date already?"  
  
"No, but I have a plan" Miyagi said.  
  
"I heard that you'll be performing"  
  
"Yeah, I will. I'll play a song, but only 1 song"  
  
"What song will it be?"  
  
"I haven't got an idea yet!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
-=- Saturday -=-  
  
"So, is your date here?" Miyagi asked Sendoh.  
  
"No, she's not yet here"  
  
"You even have flowers for her!"  
  
"Yeah! My mom told me to give her flowers"  
  
"Look who's here"  
  
Sendoh turned around to see Anica standing there in a black ensemble.  
  
God, she looks great!, Sendoh thought.  
  
"Hi!" Anica said.  
  
"Hi! Here, these flowers are for you"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone" Miyagi said.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" Sendoh said, offering an arm for her.  
  
"Okay"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Ey Miyagi!" Yoshi called. "Your date is here!"  
  
"I don't have a date!" Miyagi said and looked at the direction where Yoshi is looking at and saw Ayako, in a pink dress, looking as gorgeous as before, even in plain clothes.  
  
If she's my date, I'll be the luckiest man, Miyagi said to himself and went inside.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Tonight, Ryota Miyagi will play for us" the emcee said.  
  
Miyagi went up the stage with his guitar.  
  
"I'll be playing the song "Grow old with you". Miyagi said "And I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special girl to me, her name is Aya-chan"  
  
`~*Grow Old With You*~'  
  
I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
  
All I wanna do is grow old with you  
  
I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you  
  
I'll miss you  
  
Kiss you  
  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
  
Need you  
  
Feed you  
  
Even let you hold the remote control  
  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
  
I wanna grow old with you  
  
Miyagi put his hand in his pocket to get something. When he got it, he showed it to everyone. It was a locket, and inside it was a picture of Miyagi and Ayako on their first date.  
  
"Aya-chan" Miyagi said. "Will you again, be my girl?"  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* This chappy is an all Miyagi chappy!!! Hehehe!!!!! Well.. hope you like this chappy!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	13. The Secret

Everyone was silent but after a few seconds, Ayako stood up and ran up the stage to hug Miyagi. (awwwww.. So sweet!!)  
  
"He's so sweet" Anica told Sendoh.  
  
"Love boy!" Sendoh whispered.  
  
The song "King and Queen of Hearts" played, so Miyagi and Ayako danced. The other couples on the ball left them alone to dance on the dance floor seeing that that is the special moment of Miyagi and Ayako.  
  
`~*King and Queen of Hearts*~'  
  
We're the king and queen of hearts  
  
Hold me when the music starts  
  
All my dreams come true  
  
When I dance with you  
  
Promise me you're mine tonight  
  
I won't wait in line tonight  
  
While the lights are low  
  
I'll never let you go Did I dream that we danced forever  
  
In a wish that we made together  
  
On a night that I prayed would never end?  
  
No it's not my imagination  
  
Or a part of the orchestration  
  
Love was here at the coronation  
  
I'm the King and  
  
You're the Queen of Hearts Time will pass and tears will fall  
  
But someday we'll both recall  
  
Moments made of these  
  
Golden memories Did I dream that we danced forever  
  
In a wish that we made together  
  
On a night that I prayed would never end?  
  
No it's not my imagination  
  
Or a part of the orchestration  
  
Love was here at the coronation  
  
I'm the King and  
  
You're the Queen  
  
In a once and future dream  
  
Where the dancers never seem to stop Did I dream that we danced forever  
  
In a wish that we made together  
  
On a night that I prayed would never end?  
  
No it's not my imagination  
  
Or a part of the orchestration  
  
Love was here at the coronation  
  
I'm the King and  
  
You're the Queen of Hearts  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
When the song ended, everyone clapped and Miyagi and Ayako bowed and took their seats in the table of Sendoh and Anica.  
  
"Nice one, Miyagi!" Sendoh said.  
  
"So sweet!" Anica said.  
  
"Well, natural talent!" Miyagi winked.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"They're so sweet!" Miaka told Cori.  
  
"Someone's jealous!!!" Yui said.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Cori said.  
  
"I didn't say it was you!" Yui said, laughing.  
  
"Well, who else?" Cori asked. "I agree with Miaka that they're sweet and they're meant for each other"  
  
"Oh, don't say those things, Cori" Yui said. "I know your heart is bleeding just by saying that"  
  
"Shut up, you guys!" Ayumi said. "C'mon let's get something to eat, everyone's eating already"  
  
"No!" they said in unison. "Diet!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
After eating, the song "Out of My League" played and most of the couples on the ball went to the dance floor to dance.  
  
Sendoh looked at Anica, straight in the eyes and said: "Will you dance with me?"  
  
Anica looked back and said: "You said you don't know how to dance!"  
  
"Yes, that's true, but I didn't say: I don't know how to *slow* dance"  
  
[laughs] "I'd love to!"  
  
They went to the dance floor holding each other's hands.  
  
`~*Out Of My League*~'  
It's her hair and her eyes today  
  
that just simply take me away  
  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
  
makes me shiver, but in a good way  
  
All the times I have sat and stared  
  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
  
as she purses her lips  
  
bats her eyes  
  
and she plays with me  
  
sitting there, slack-jawed and nothing to say  
Coz I love her with all that I am  
  
and my voice shakes  
  
along with my hands  
Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
  
and I'm out of my league once again  
It's a masterful melody  
  
when she calls out my name to me  
  
as the world spins around her  
  
she laughs, rolls her eyes  
  
and I feel like I'm falling  
  
but it's not surprise  
Coz it's frightening to be  
  
swimming in this strange sea  
  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
  
yes she's all that I see  
  
and she's all that I need  
  
and I'm out of my league once again.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Before the music ended, Sendoh asked Anica: "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"I.. I.. I.." Anica said, but before she can answer, she stepped out of the dance floor and went to the balcony and Sendoh followed her.  
  
"Why?" Sendoh asked Anica, looking at her eyes.  
  
"I really don't know" Anica answered, looking away..  
  
"I love you! Don't you feel the same way?"  
  
"I can't" Anica said, starting to cry.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There are things that you don't know!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You won't understand"  
  
"At least give me a chance!"  
  
Anica looked at him and said: "Sendoh, I don't want you to leave me.."  
  
"I won't, I won't do the thing Cori did to you! You're important to me! I care for you!"  
  
Cori is also in the balcony listening to them, without them seeing her.  
  
"You will, I know you will, everyone did!"  
  
"How can you judge people so easily? Thinking that they're judging you?"  
  
"Because they did! They all did!" Anica said in a loud voice, tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"But, think that I may be different from them"  
  
"I.. I.. I.." "You what?" Sendoh asked, starting to be impatient.  
  
"I.. I.. have.. Leukemia" Anica said and ran crying.  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* I know what you're thinking.. anime version of "A Walk to Remember" but when I was thinking of a story, I didn't think of the movie "A Walk to Remember" I thought of the song "Last Chance" by Allure.. Very nice song!!.. Heheheh!!!!.. Please read!!! And Review!!!!.. Thanks!!*~' _s3v3n_ 


	14. Best Friends

"You'll ruin your shoes if you're going to walk all the way home" Cori said, following Anica in her car.  
  
"Cori, what do you want?" Anica said, tears still falling down from her eyes.  
  
"Anica, get in the car, please"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to talk to you about something"  
  
"After what you did to me, you expect me to follow you?"  
  
"Anica, please!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"What do you want?" Anica asked when she stepped in the car.  
  
"I want to ask for an apology"  
  
"About what? For leaving me?"  
  
"What else!?"  
  
"Forgiven!"  
  
"But I want to tell you that the reason why I left you is not because you're sick but because you talked to Rukawa all by yourself, you didn't keep your promise!"  
  
"That's all?" Anica asked, laughing.  
  
"Yeah! I'm sorry about Sendoh"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I was eavesdropping, Sorry"  
  
"Well, it's also obvious, I'm walking away, crying"  
  
"Sendoh's not going to leave you, I promise!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"He's not the type of guy to leave the girl of his dreams"  
  
"Am I the girl of his dreams?"  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"Cori, you always make me smile!"  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?"  
  
[laughs] "So, can you drop me home?"  
  
"Sure thing! But before I do, how many days do you have left?"  
  
"I talked to the doctor yesterday" Anica said. "He told me, one of these days"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
How can she have Leukemia?, Sendoh asked himself, as he sat on their table. Why of all people, her? This is so unfair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Sendoh?" Miyagi asked, looking at Sendoh. "Your face looks so.. I don't know.. Shocked?"  
  
"Miyagi, let's go outside for awhile" Sendoh said.  
  
"Okay.." Miyagi said, looking confused.  
  
"Miyagi, what if I tell you that Ayako has Leukemia and she's dying, of course, what will you do?" Sendoh asked Miyagi, as they got out.  
  
"What are you saying? Is that true?" Miyagi asked, shocked.  
  
"No!! This is just a question!" Sendoh said.  
  
"Oh, well, I don't know, that's hard" Miyagi answered. "Why are you asking that?"  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Anica has Leukemia, I don't think she'll live long enough anymore" Sendoh said, on the verge of tears.  
  
After saying the shocking news to Miyagi, Sendoh ran home.  
  
Anica's right, Sendoh thought. This will really be the night I won't forget.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"So, how's the ball?" Mrs. Kurama asked Anica, as she entered the house.  
  
"I told Sendoh the truth" Anica said, in a sad tone.  
  
"What did he do?" Her mom asked, worried.  
  
"I ran after telling him, I didn't see him anymore. I didn't see his expression."  
  
"But did he run after you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"How'd you get home?"  
  
"Cori got me home"  
  
"Cori? Cori the traitor?"  
  
"Yeah! but she changed already"  
  
They were silent for awhile then Anica spoke up: "I'll sleep now, Good Night Ma!"  
  
"Good Night Anica!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Anica told Sendoh" Mrs. Kurama told her husband, when she got to bed.  
  
"What happened?" Mr. Kurama asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"I told you this will be a sad ending, but somehow, I think this *Sendoh* guy is for real!"  
  
"I don't know.. Does he look devoted?"  
  
"I think" he said, turning off the lights.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Why of all people, her? Sendoh asked himself as he was running home. Why do these kind of things happen to me? Only me? She's the only girl that I've loved!!!!!!!! Except for my mom. [laughs]  
  
"Hey, how was the ball?" his mom asked when he got home.  
  
Sendoh didn't answer, he only ran to his room.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" his dad asked.  
  
"Maybe being dumped"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
The following day, Sendoh woke up at 7 and went to the Basketball court.  
  
She's not here, Sendoh said to himself when he got to the court and saw that Anica wasn't there.  
  
Sendoh started practicing and after a few seconds, he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
Sendoh turned around to see Cori, standing there, with a ball.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Everytime I try to talk to you, it's as if you don't want to talk to me" Cori said. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"It's not *as if*, it's true!"  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because of what you did to Anica"  
  
[laughs] "Look who's talking"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What happened to your love for Anica, yesterday at the ball?"  
  
"How'd you know about that?"  
  
"I drove her home yesterday"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Hey, what are best friends for?"  
  
"So, you're friends again?"  
  
"We always were!" Cori said, starting to dribble the ball with difficulty. "She thought I left her because she's sick, but no, because she became the traitor first"  
  
"Yah, I know that story!"  
  
"So, I came here to tell you that, if you really love Anica, make the last of her days, the greatest"  
  
"Will she really die, already?"  
  
"Her doctor said, *one of these days*"  
  
"Sh*t!!! Do you have an idea what to do?"  
  
"Well, last 2 years, she told me the sweetest thing a guy can do, is to give him a CD with all her favorite songs and sacrifice his most valuable possession for her"  
  
"Do you know her favorite songs?"  
  
"Yeah, I memorized them, I'll just email it to you"  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
"Not a problem, it's for my best friend"  
  
"Cori, I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you"  
  
"Don't be, it's alright, I know I'm a bitch"  
  
"Hey, don't say that!"  
  
"So, you think I'm not?"  
  
"Hey, bitchy attitude is right for you! So keep it up!!" Sendoh said, walking away.  
  
"So, you're saying that I am a bitch!!"  
  
"But that's okay with you, right?"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* A lame chappy again? .. I'm not in the mood to make fics nowadays.. but I'll finish this and make another one.. =).. Does anyone know what's a xientian.. Or the meaning of it??.. Thanks!!!.. Please review!!*~' 


	15. Knowing You More

"She's getting weaker and weaker" Mrs. Kurama told Mr. Kurama that morning.  
  
"It's because of Sendoh" Mr. Kurama said. "If she didn't fall in love, she may live longer than expected."  
  
"But I still thank Sendoh for making her happy in the last of her days" Mrs. Kurama said.  
  
"That's true" Mr. Kurama said. "If only she pass me that disease, I've lived my life! I can die already so Anica will have a chance to be with Sendoh"  
  
"Oh, don't say those things" Mrs. Kurama said. "It makes me cry"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
After eating breakfast and taking a bath, Sendoh hurriedly checked his email.  
  
She sent it already, Sendoh said to himself.  
  
*Anica's Favorite Songs*  
  
Last Chance - Allure, Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx, Hero - Enrique Iglesias, Heaven - DJ Sammy, Love of My Life - Jim Brickman, Hero - Mariah Carey, Can't Take That Away - Mariah Carey, Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey, Out of My League - Stephen Speaks, Passenger Seat - Stephen Speaks, Alive - Jlo, Cupid - 112, Crazy Over You - 112, Everytime I Close My Eyes - Babyface, Remember Me This Way - Jordan Hill, For You I Will - Monica, Angel of Mine - Monica, Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader, Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang - Freestyle *Filipino Song*, Torete - Moonstar 88 *Filipino Song*,  
  
It's full of love songs, he thought.  
  
Sendoh replied to Cori saying:  
  
-Cori,  
  
-Thanks for your help. Can you please call Anica and tell her to meet me in the court tomorrow morning? Thank you. If she says no, try to persuade her and if she still refuses, please call me immediately. Thanks!  
  
-Sendoh.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
Cori checked her mail and read the email of Sendoh.  
  
"It's so straight-forward" she said. "It sounds so urgent"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
*ring* *ring* *ring*  
  
"Hello?" Kenshee answered.  
  
"Hello may I speak with Anica, please"  
  
"Who's this?" Kenshee asked.  
  
"Cori"  
  
"Cori *the traitor*?"  
  
"Take away *the traitor* - that's who I am"  
  
"You have no right to call Anica!"  
  
"Please, let me talk to her.."  
  
"Who's that Kenshee?" Mrs. Kurama asked.  
  
"It's Cori *the traitor*" Kenshee whispered.  
  
"They're friends now, give Anica the phone!" Mrs. Kurama said.  
  
"Oh!" Kenshee said. "I'm sorry Cori, please wait"  
  
"Anica, you have a call!" Kenshee shouted.  
  
"Okay, I'll go down!" Anica shouted.  
  
After a few seconds, Anica went down, pale-faced.  
  
"Hello?" Anica said.  
  
"Hi Anica! It's Cori!"  
  
"Oh, hi Cori! Why'd you call?"  
  
"Sendoh wants to meet you tomorrow morning, at the court"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You're getting excited, aren't you?"  
  
"You got me there!"  
  
[laughs] "Enjoy tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Why'd she call?" Mr. Kurama asked, when Anica put down the phone.  
  
"Sendoh wants to see me tomorrow"  
  
"Oh, so he's for real" her dad said.  
  
"Pa, stop it!!!"  
  
"You're blushing!"  
  
[laughs] "Pa, stop it!" Anica said, walking out of the living room.  
  
"Have fun tomorrow!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
The following day, a school day, Sendoh woke up early to go to the Baksetball court. He was, for the first time, 1st to arrive there.  
  
Maybe she isn't coming, Sendoh thought after 5 mins. of waiting.  
  
He started practicing and a voice behind him said: "Why'd you want me to go here?"  
  
Sendoh turned around to see Anica, not in rubber shoes but in sandals.  
  
"Looks like you're not going to play" Sendoh said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not! So, why?"  
  
"I just want to tell you that I'm still here, I'm not going to leave you"  
  
"I can see that"  
  
"But there's another thing, I want to know more about you, may I treat you to a cup of coffee?"  
  
"But you have school today"  
  
"Oh, that's okay! A day of absence won't hurt me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah! 100 percent!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"So, uhh.. How do we start this?" Sendoh asked Anica when they got their seats.  
  
"Well, it depends, what do you want to know?" Anica said.  
  
"When did you know you had cancer?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"2 years ago, I visited my doctor for my monthly check-up, and on that day, the doctor told me I had 2 years to live"  
  
"What did your parents tell you?"  
  
"They told me not to go out so I won't associate with anyone so my death won't be painful for other people, only to them"  
  
"But.. How come you go to the Basketball court everyday?"  
  
"Kenshee suggested to my parents that I also need fresh air and no one will see me at 5-7 in the morning at the Basketball court"  
  
"What did your parents tell you when you introduced me to them?"  
  
"They were shocked and disappointed at the same time"  
  
"Why disappointed?"  
  
"Because I didn't keep my promise and made friends"  
  
"But that's not wrong!"  
  
"Yeah, now they know that meeting you is not wrong"  
  
Their coffee's finally arrived and they kept quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"I hope you won't get offended or anything" Sendoh said. "How many days do you have?"  
  
"Several, I'm really tired and I'm getting weaker and weaker everyday"  
  
"I'll take you home now"  
  
"Okay, Thanks!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"So, how'd your date go?" Cori asked, when Sendoh called her.  
  
"Fine, Nice, not out of the ordinary" Sendoh said.  
  
"So, why did you call?"  
  
"I need some help"  
  
"Help on what?"  
  
"To make the sweetest thing for Anica"  
  
"Oh.. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
"Don't worry! Let the b*tch handle everything!"  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* Those who like my chappy's long and are commenting about my short chappys.. Sorry, but I won't make them longer coz I like it this way.. It's really boring if the chappys are long and there's the tendency to skip some parts. Please Review!!.. Thanks!! Maybe some will be disappointed in my fic.. =) *~' _s3v3n_ 


	16. Last Dance

The following night, Anica was about to sleep but her mom knocked on the door.  
  
"Anica, someone sent you something!" she said as she was knocking on Anica's door.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Anica asked when she opened the door.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you open it"  
  
"Okay mom" Anica said and closed the door.  
  
It's from Sendoh, she said to herself. When she opened it, she saw a tape. It consisted of all her favorite songs but it didn't play "Last Chance" by Allure.  
  
How can he miss that?, she said to herself in disappointment After the last song ended, Anica was about to get the tape but the she heard the voice of Sendoh in the tape.  
  
"Hi Anica!" he said. "I hope you like the songs! Cori told me those were your favorites. Well, I just want to tell you that I'm still here and I still love you. I'll forever love you, even though.. I don't want to say it, it hurts me. The first time I saw you, you were playing in the Basketball court, but you didn't see me. I was late for classes that day because I just watched you. The determined look on your face and your smile, God! Your smile! It's the most wonderful.. No! The most perfect! No.. Your smile.. No words can describe it! Your pretty smile fits your face perfectly because you are also pretty. [laughs] You may think that I'm joking.. No! You can even ask Miyagi if you want to know if I'm lying or not. [laughs] You know what? The stuff your dad is saying about the ending won't be happy, he's wrong because I'm here and I still love you. I will go as far as marrying you just to make you happy. Do you believe me? [laughs] Maybe not because I'm laughing. But I'm laughing because I think I'm so *corny*! [laughs] Anica, please open the door. I've been standing here for almost an hour already."  
  
Teary-eyed Anica was shocked to hear what Sendoh just said on the tape and was scared to open the door, but after a few minutes of hesitating, she finally did. And standing outside her door, was Sendoh, the man of his dreams with a wrapped gift for her.  
  
"You didn't believe the tape until you saw me here, right?" Sendoh asked.  
  
Anica just cried and hugged him.  
  
"Sendoh, thank you!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything" Anica said.  
  
"But that's not everything" Sendoh said. "I still have a surprise for you"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Come with me" Sendoh said, and he led Anica to their garden.  
  
Anica's eyes widened as she saw a table in the middle of their garden and lights surrounding them.  
  
"Like it?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"I'm speechless!" Anica said, smiling.  
  
"I got help from Ayako and Cori"  
  
"Really? Tell them that I thank them"  
  
"Yeah, sure! What ever you want" Sendoh said. "Shall we take our seats?"  
  
[laughs] "Definitely!"  
  
"I've got something for you" Sendoh said, handing over a gift.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why don't you open it?"  
  
[laughs] "Okay"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! You gave me a Tony Parker jersey!!" Anica squealed. "Thank You!!! But I thought you'll buy a Michael Jordan jersey??"  
  
"You're more important"  
  
"I can't accept this. You worked hard to buy a jersey for you"  
  
"Oh, I can do it all over again. Please accept it. It will make me happy if you do"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Admit it! You want it!"  
  
"Thanks!! You're so sweeeeeeeet!!!"  
  
"So, shall we eat?"  
  
"You're acting so *Gentleman!*"  
  
"Maybe I really am!"  
  
[laughs] "Let's eat"  
  
"Did you ever wonder why the song "Last Chance" by Allure isn't in the tape?" Sendoh asked when they finished eating.  
  
"Actually, I did"  
  
"Well, the reason is *Save the Best for Last*"  
  
Then the song "Last Chance" played.  
  
"Can I have the *Last Dance*?" Sendoh asked, standing up.  
  
"Why not?!" Anica answered and a tear fell from her eye.  
  
@--,--___--,--@  
  
"Last Chance"  
  
This is my last dance with you  
  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
  
To let you know that what I feel for you is real  
  
This is the last chance for us  
  
This is the moment that I just cannot let end  
  
Before I know that there's a chance we're more than friends  
  
So don't let go, don't let go  
  
Make it last all night  
  
This is my last chance to make you mine  
  
I kept my feelings so deep  
  
I kept my dreams of you and me somewhere inside  
  
Although I prayed that you would see it in my eyes  
  
But this is my last chance to say  
  
What's in my heart before you stay out of my life  
  
And then you'll understand the way I feel inside  
  
So hold me close cause it feels so right  
  
This is my last chance to make it mine  
  
Make this dream reality  
  
So close and yet so far  
  
Gotta find a way into your heart  
  
Gotta speak my mind  
  
Gotta open up to you this time  
  
I can't let you slip away tonight  
  
This is my last dance iwth you  
  
This is my only chance to do all I can do  
  
To let you know that what I feel for you is so real  
  
So don't let go  
  
Just make it last all night long  
  
This is my last chance to make you mine, yeah  
  
To make you mine  
  
@--,--___--,--@   
  
Before the song ended, Anica was already collapsing in Sendoh's ams and Sendoh knew that she is dying.  
  
"Sendoh" Anica whispered. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
"Why not?" Sendoh answered and kissed her for the last time in his life.  
@--,--SENDOH--,--@  
  
Here I am, a year later, I'm still in college and I thought that the worst was through. I thought I got over you. I thought it was just a matter of time and I'm going out again but then, your parents sent me your diary and I realized that you really are, Anica, the love of my life and I can't get over you. Now, I'm reading the last entry of your diary, the night you got home after the ball.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sendoh asked me to be her girlfriend earlier, while we were dancing but I said "No". what was I to do? Even though I don't have the heart to hurt him, it's the last thing I wanna do but I also don't have the heart to love him, not the way he wants me to because I'm dying and sometimes I get angry because God made me like this. I accepted that I have Leukemia but then, Sendoh came along and I fell in love. God! Why? But I don't want to be angry I'll just tell you that if ever Sendoh's in my arms again, I'll love him much better and I'll hold him forever..  
  
Anica  
  
- - - -  
  
`~* Short ending, ne? Reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't think of any mushy things anymore!! But I hope that you loved my fic!!!!!!.. I like the line "Can I have the *Last Dance*? That was nice!!.. It made me cry!!.. Hehe!!.. Lolz!!!.. I know that some of my lines were taken from songs and movies but I like it.. It makes the story more dramatic.. Lolz!!.. Sorry if some were disappointed because it's a death fic and I'm sorry to tell you but I'll make another one.. I won't tell you the title!! Maybe I'll make it after I make the story "Angel in the Ngiht" it's about the story of Rukawa.. Why he signed an autograph for Anica.. But Anica won't be a main character. The story will be Rukawa's second year in Shohoku.. Just wait for it okay??.. And please read it!!!!.. My next death fic will really be nice!!!! *chow* *~' 


End file.
